Monkey Business
by Richiko
Summary: This is my first time writing a story for this site in a while. I originally did this for english class. I is at least 41 pages long and I worked very hard on it. This story includes my friends character Terran and my character Lin. it is a crossover wher
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1Gorilla days

The Gorillaz are on tour they get stopped in the village of the hidden leaves to perform in the town square. The fans go wild…

_**Fans: Gorillaz, Gorillaz, Gorillaz! Marry me 2-D! **_

**2-D**: All right blokes you ready to rock!

Fans: YEAH! They star whistling and jumping up and down.

**Murdoc**: Then lets get this party started!

The music starts and the fans scream aloud and start to sing along and reach out their hands.

**Noodle**: sings You've got to press it on you. You just thinking that's what you do baby, Hold it down yeah…

_**The concert continues and 2-D the lead singer starts to crowd surf**_

_**After the concert back stage**_

**Russel**: Yo man that was tight!

**Murdoc**: Eh 2-D did you see all them hot chicks in the audience?

**Noodle**: Murdoc, there are little kids here!

_**Noodle points to the twelve-year-old back stage pass holders wearing ninja headbands. **_

_**Murdoc turns around to see one of the girls tugging at his jacket.**_

**Murdoc**: Oh dang it!

**2-D**: Murdoc you should be a little more appreciative of your fans!

**Russel**: Yeah man!

_**2-D picks up a mallet and begin to hit the table trying to squash a spider. **_

**Murdoc**: Dammit 2-D stop that Damn banging!

**2-D**: I'm just trying to kill a spider!

**Murdoc**: You're doing it wrong! This is how you squash a spider!

_**Murdoc picks up the mallet then grabs the spider and duct tapes it to the table.**_

**Murdoc**: 2-D you bloody blooming bloke this is how you squash a spider.

_**Murdoc is up for bat then all of a sudden the mallet stops just before hitting the spider. Noodle sees her chance and kicks the mallet out of his hands, it flies across the room and breaks the window. **_

**Noodle**: Do not kill spider! In Japan such creatures are sacred they should be treated with respect.

**2-D**: What Murdoc, afraid to kill a little measly spider? Afraid it might cross your path?

**Murdoc**: That's a black cat you idiot! Not a spider.

**2-D**: But black cats are cute and harmless!

**Russel**: Why the hell are we talking about bad luck? It ain't even Friday the 13th.

**2-D**: Like the movie with Freddy Kruger?

**Murdoc**: No you Dolt! Jason Voorhees! Besides we are not talking about the movie we are talking about the date!

**Fan Girl**:Um 2-D excuse me can I have an autograph?

**2-D**: Why sure my dear!

2-D takes the note pad and pen out of the girl's hand and scrawls his name from 2-D XOXO the fan girl reads this screams and passes out.

Murdoc: Well I'm gonna go read.

2-D: What are you going to read Murdoc?

Murdoc: None of your damn business!

Russel: In other words he's gonna go read CENSORED

Murdoc sneaks away with an evil grin on his face.

Murdoc: He, he! Maybe not. I may even raid you stash Russel.

_Russel_slightly angry**_ you stay out of my stash man!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2 Ninja 

Noodle: Ah so bright outside. 2-D you awake? It's time to practice for today's concert.

2-D: Mommy…. I want to ride the pink ponies.

Noodle: WAKE UP 2-D!

2-D is still asleep. Noodle gets tired of trying to wake up 2-D. Noodle drags him out of bed into the bathroom and into the bathtub. She turns on the shower runs out of the bathroom and slams the door

2-D: COLD!

2-D wide-awake is screaming at the top of his lungs.

Noodle: HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO WAKE 2-D UP!

Russel walks into the bathroom

Russel: YO WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET! 2-D WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL INYOUR PAJAMAS IN THE BATHTUB AND ALL WET? No Noodle you didn't…

Noodle: Didn't what? I only told him to wake up.

Russel: Noodle tell me the truth.

Noodle: Okay okay I put 2-D in there and sprayed him. It was the only way I could wake him up. It was pretty funny too!

Russel: Yo I got to admit it is pretty funny.

2-D stops screaming and realizes he's awake.

2-D: Oh blimey I'm soaked from head to foot!

Murdoc: Oh go get dressed 2-D.

Russel: You're one to talk Murdoc standing around in your underwear.

Murdoc: Oh shut up!

Noodle: Well I will go get some breakfast.

Murdoc: Here Noodle take the cardkey.

Noodle leaves and goes to Ichiraku noodle bar.Murdoc goes back to his room to find two maids there.

2-D is in his room changing out of his wet Pajamas. Russel is watching T.V. and the two maids run screaming out

of Murdoc's room.

Murdoc: Wait ladies! All I wanted was my bed maid!

Both Maids: Make your own bed you pervert!

Noodle returns with sukiyaki

Noodle: Everyone I've got sukiyaki come and get it!

Russel hops up from the couch, 2-D busts out of his room half naked, Murdoc comes out of his room and shuts the door.

2-D: Sukiyaki! Noodle my favorite you're the best!

Noodle: I knew it!

So they all eat Russel goes out to the music store and Murdoc goes to bathe in the hot springs. 2-D and Noodle go for a walk in the woods and they get separated. 2-D finds Noodle fighting with a girl with pink hair.

Sakura: Why were you talking to Sasuke? Are you trying to steal him from me?

Noodle: Once again who is Sasuke!

Sakura: Who is Sasuke? You don't know!

Noodle: No and if he's some kind of pretty boy than I don't want to!

Sakura: YOU CALLED SASUKE A PRETTY BOY THAT'S IT!

Noodle: I SAID IF HE'S SOME KIND OF A PRETTY BOY I DIDN"T SAY HE WAS!

Sakura: Oh you have such lousy taste in men!

Noodle: HOW DARE YOU! TAKE THIS!

Noodle jumps into the air and spin kicks Sakura in the face. Sakura parries the blow and tries to hit Noodle with a kunai knife. It flies and sticks into a tree right by

2-D's head.

2-D: Ladies please that almost hit me!

Noodle: Gasps Oh 2-D I'm so sorry!

Sakura: 2-D, 2-D where have I heard that name before? Wait a minute 2-D from the Gorillaz oh yes that's right. You wouldn't be that 2-D would you?

2-D: So a fan you are my dear well then!

Sakura: SO YOU ARE THEN! YOU'RE THE 2-D! OH I'M SO SORRY. SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KONOHA!

2-D: Me and Noodle here are on tour wit h Murdoc and Russel.

Sakura: Wait a minute you're the youngest member and the lead guitarist Noodle!

Noodle: Yes that's me!

Sakura: My deepest apologies and you have my full consent to talk to Sasuke.

Noodle: But who is Sasuke? Who are you?

Sakura: My name is Haruno Sakura I am a female ninja from the village of Konoha. Pleased to meet you even thought we kind of started off and bad terms.

Noodle: It's okay and I must admit you are very good.

Sakura: Thank you, you are too!

Murdoc is in the forest calling out for 2-D

Murdoc: 2-D you idiot where are you?

2-D: Oh that's Murdoc Sakura do you want to meet him?

Sakura: He won't hit on me will he?

2-D: Maybe maybe not who knows?

The three of them start walking through the forest searching for Murdoc.

Meanwhile there is a rush through the trees and a shadow resembling a person flies over above.

There is another rustle and then a shuriken with a net attached flies at 2-D and Noodle.

Ninja: Damn I missed.

Sakura: Here comes another one! Down!

There was no sound and then…

Hop hop!

Ninja's from the sound village appear out of no where

Lin: Hold it! You're the Gorillaz are you not!

Okay now enters the main character of this story Lin Ryusei. Her first name is derived from my middle name Lynn. The Yamanaka clan from Konoha

Can trace its roots back to the Ryusei clan. Lin's family has a kenkei genkai or a herited trait that would aid them in battle or other circumstances.

The Ryusei clan's kenkei genkai is her psychic abilities. One of them known as the Shintenshin that Ino Yamanaka does is where she can project her mind

Into the body of her enemy and control them. In this case Lin is a Jonin or a top ninja and she has the ability to use both parts of her mind to control two enemies

Something Ino can't do Shintenshin means Mind disturb body. Lin is capable of many more things than this but you have yet to find that out. Now to describe what she looks like, She has short blonde hair and green eyes, she is tall and curvy, and she wears a leather body suit and some black dance shoes. Her Ninja forehead protector has a music note on it indicating she is from the sound village.

Sakura: What business do you have with the Gorillaz!

Tayuya: What business is that to you little girl!

2-D: Aye you are fans too right?

Kimmimaro: You could say that now come with us 

A young tough looking blonde Ninja shows up his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He and Lin were childhood friends

Naruto: Lin what are you doing!

Lin looks at Naruto and winks at him then uses her psychic powers to communicate with him

Lin Naruto don't worry I'm only helping them get the Gorillaz so I can bring down Orochimaru. I'll explain to Sakura and ask her to tell you. So play along even if you wind up fighting against me.

Naruto replies back Okay got it I'll play along but good luck but you know you have to let me help get Orochimaru okay?

Lin Okay I promise

Naruto If you don't you owe me a months supply of ramen.

Lin Okay…

Kiddomaru the I call him the spider of anime. Hand them over!

Sakura: NEVER!

Lin disappears, 2-D and Noodle begin to levitate.

2-D: Hey looks like all my meditating paid off!

Noodle: No 2-D you idiot were being kidnapped.

2-D: WHAT OH NO NO NO NO NO I DON'T WANNA GO!

Lin okay I didn't want to have to do this but looks I have no choice, Shintenshin No jutsu. Her mind goes to control both 2-D and Noodle.

Naruto: Quick Sakura guard Lin's body!

Kimmimaro: You're protecting your enemies will be your down fall

Naruto: Who ever said she was my…Sakura covers his mouth

Sakurawhispers Naruto you say way too much!

Lin is controlling 2-D and Noodle

Lin/2-D: On second thought that sounds fun! I think I'll come with you!

Lin/Noodle: 2-D I think you're right! Lets go with them!

2-D and Noodle go with the ninjas and an hour later Lin tells them she has business to take care of so they let her go

it turns out she goes over to Sakura's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3 Lin's secret plan

Lin is being the ninja girl that she is hopping through the trees on the way to Sakura's house.

Lin thinks to herself: Man I hope they don't discover me. That would really throw off my plans damn.

She finally arrives at Sakura's house. But before that she stops on a branch and puts on her Konoha leaf protector quite a mystery she is. Is she a missing ninja? If so to which village? She is quite puzzling and one of the best ninjas that ever existed. She is also best friends with Gaara of the sand. Lin hops out of the tree with her fore head protector around her neck. She knocks on the door. Lins thiks about Kimmimaro's Threat.Kimmimaro: I don't question your loyalty but if I ever find out that you are betraying us I will kill you got that?

Sakura opens the door.

Sakura: Oh Lin do come in and quickly

They go to sit on the couch and Lin starts to tell Sakura her plan.

Lin: Thank you Sakura for having me so I'm gonna get straight to the point. Here is what I have planned

But it means me teaming up with the bad guys for a while so I'm at risk of being discovered and killed every day.

So bear with me please.

Sakura: Okay Lin so what is it you've got planned?

Lin" Sakura I want you to tell Naruto Gaara and Kakashi this too and maybe even Tsunade. You all are the most trust worthy.

Here is my plan but first the reason. Orochimaru knows about the Gorillaz and their ghost named Dell now supposedly this "Dell" has

Some special unique powers that can be used for good or evil and not just Dell but every member of the Gorillaz. Even 2-D and what's bad is that

They don't even realize it. Personally I am out for revenge on Orochimaru for killing my friend Raymond. Anyway if I can stop him it would all be worth it.

I will let Orochimaru have them for a short while and when we get back to the sound village that's when I will save them I will create a doppelganger to help Orochimaru meanwhile the real me will disguise myself as Kabuto and get into Orochimaru's most deepest secrets meanwhile subduing the real Kabuto into quite a snare

I will kill Orochimaru with his own secret weapon and awaken the Gorillaz powers and seek help from the ghost Dell so I can win back the sound village to the people and put Orochimaru out of power permanently. So he won't hurt anyone ever again! We'll discuss everyone else's parts in this later but for now I need to know Sakura are you in?

Sakura: Yes I'm in anything to bring down that war starting Hokage killing demon unleashing village-betraying bastard!

Lin: They are right when they say you are studios you seem to know a lot about him! I'm glad to know you're my accomplice.

We are sure to succeed.

Lin goes back to the sound ninjas and Sakura is called for training with Kakashi

SakuraPerfect timing now I'll be able to tell Naruto all about this plan of Lin's and Kakashi sensei too! But why not Sasuke? I wonder?

What Sakura doesn't realize is that Sasuke is a spy for Orochimaru and anything she tells him he will report and it could blow Lin's cover big time! Lin has foresaw that Sasuke would become one of Orochimaru's lackies.

Lin Sakura I'm with the sound ninjas now. Please go tell Naruto and everyone we talked about if you can. Oh and don't say a word of this to Sasuke got that!

Sakuragot it I promise but why can't I tell Sasuke?

Lin You may not yet know but the only reason Sasuke rejoined your team is that so he could gather information for Orochimaru.

He's a spy! If he finds out it will blow my cover and everything will be ruined! So please don't tell him!

SakuraHow could Sasuke be a spy!

Lin He just is sorry Sakura but that's the way it is.

SakuraWell it's not fair!

Lin I know and when we destroy Orochimaru Saskue will be free of his grasp so please bear with me and don't tell him okay?

Sakura sigh, Okay.

Lin thank you Sakura, and wish me luck I'm about to go into the belly of the beast! Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene4 Sakura reveals

Sakura is on her way to the training grounds to meet up with Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi sensei to start training and to plan for their next mission.

Sakura is all ready to tell Naruto and Kakashi about Lin's plan but she is still trying to cope with the fact that Sasuke is a spy. She wants to let him on it but is kept to strict secrecy against Sasuke because as was said before if she tells him that could blow Lin's cover and Kimmimaro already threatened to kill her if he found out she was betraying them. So Sakura realizes there are major risks in telling Sasuke about this. One problem how is she going to tell Naruto and Kakashi if Sasuke is around the whole time?

Naruto: Hey Sakura what took you so long?

Kakashi: Yeah I'm usually the one that's late not you!

Sakura: Sorry I had some important business to take care of.

Sasuke: Something is weird about her today I'd better investigate this I have a funny feeling.

Oh no Sasuke is on the prowl what is Sakura going to do now?

Kakashi: Back to the point this mission is simple really all you have to do is try to find this scroll in this whole forest around you and throughout the village.

But be wary you only have one hour to do this so good luck! Ready, set, go!

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all split up to find that one scroll. Sakura pulls Naruto aside.

Naruto: Hey hey Sakura what are you doing? Were supposed to look for the scroll come on Sasuke will find it before us if we don't hurry!

Sakura: Naruto the scroll can wait this in important!

Naruto: If I am right is this something to do with Orochimaru?

Sakura: Yes and we can't let Sasuke find out!

Naruto: Sakura I never thought I'd hear you say that! HAHA SUCKS FOR SASUKE!

Sakura: Here is Lin's plan.

Naruto: Oh yes Lin's plan to bring him down that's right!

Sakura: Okay Lin is with the sound ninjas right now and she is currently doing what she said she would.

Her reason is this Orochimaru killed her friend Raymond and she wants revenge but more than that he plans to destroy Konoha!

You know the people I was with earlier right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: Well there are two other members and one of them holds this all-powerful ghost named Dell and Orochimaru wants to use Dell's powers to destroy Konoha.

Lin however says that all the members of Gorillaz have powers that could very much alter this but she also says that they don't even realize it and that's a bad thing.

So what she wants to do is follow the ninja's to Orochimaru's lair in the Sound Village and create a doppleganger of herself to help Orochimaru personally meanwhile the real her will subdue Kabuto and take his place to in on Orochimaru's secrets she said she'll let him have the Gorillaz for a short time but when she discovers his weakness she will put him out of power and win back the Sound Village back for it's people and her clan. She will use Orochimaru's own secret weapon against him and awaken the Gorillaz true powers and kill him. Once she does that she will request help from dell to keep them on our side and not let Orochimaru destroy Konoha. Oh and she wants you, me, Tsunade, and Kakashi to help her and to also use us as decoys and distractions for Kabuto and the other Sound ninjas. So Naruto are you in?

Naruto: I'm in believe it! I would love to get my hands on that bastard. But Sakura why can't Sasuke know?

Sakura: Oh yes when Lin told me not to tell him I wondered that too and I asked the same question.

It turns out that she knows the only reason Sasuke came back to us.

Naruto: What reason is that? I always thought he wanted to!

Sakura: Sasuke is a spy for Orochimaru sent to spy on the village of Konoha including us.

Naruto: I always thought there was something weird about him lately he's been acting strange

Sakura looks at her watch

Sakura: Oh Naruto we better get going there's only a half hour left to find the scroll!

Naruto: Then let's go!

Naruto and Sakura chase after Sasuke hopping from one building to the next. Then they landed on the top of the Hokages office where Tsunade just happened to be looking around at her village.Then all of a sudden here comes Naruto jumping near her.

Tsunade: Naruto what are you doing!

Naruto: Oh grandma Tsunade we were just on a training mission from Kakashi.

Tsunade: Oh well Naruto tell Kakashi that I need to speak with Sakura for a moment. We need her help.

Sakura: What do you need me for lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Come with me Sakura.

Sakura: Okay…

Sakura follows Tsunade down the stairs and into her office Tsunade takes a seat and Sakura stands on the other side of her desk.

Tsunade: Sakura we have just been informed by a reliable source that Uchiha Sasuke is a spy for Orochimaru.

Sakura: I know Lin told me oh yeah Tsunade Lin wanted me to ask you to something.

Sakura tells Tsunade about Lin's plan and Tsunade considered it

Sakura: So lady Tsunade are you in?

Tsunade: I am glad to help my fellow ninjas to bring down evil especially Orochimaru so I will consider this because I don't know how busy I am.

But if I can't I'll ask Shizune to do it. Who knows maybe both of us will. SHIZUNE!

Shizune: Yes lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Sakura has important matters to discuss with you regarding Orochimaru.

Shizune: Orochimaru I'm listening.

Sakura tells her about Lin's plan and Shizune accepts. She wants to help.

Tsunade: I don't think I'll be busy so I will help you, Naruto, and Lin, and I will call for Kakashi later and ask him so that way Sasuke won't know.

Sakura: Thank you Tsunade Sama! I'll tell Lin she should be coming back to look for the other two Gorillaz members

Sakura goes back to Kakashi and she finds the scroll near the lake under the bridge.

Sakura: Man what an easy place to hide it.

Naruto goes home and finds a letter on his door step. Surprise it's from Lin.

Letter: Naruto I'm sure that Sakura already told you this but I need your help to bring down that bastard Orochimaru. I am with the sound ninjas right now and their all asleep. They don't get much sleep just like my best friend Gaara oh by the way Gaara agreed to help us considering Orochimaru killed his father. So I am glad to know that you're in if you get this message please meet me in an hour in the clearing where you first fought Mizuki. I have sent letters to Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura too so they should also be there as well as Gaara. Well Kimmimaro just woke up and if he catches me writing this he'll kill me so I gotta go. Meet me there at 6:00.

Ryusei Lin


	5. Chapter 5

Scene5 Gaara 

Everyone shows up and Naruto is wondering what is going to happen next.Then Tsunade shows up, next it's Sakura, then Kakashi,and last nut not least Lin. But then Gaara steps out of the shadows.

Gaara: (sizing up everyone) …Looks like we're all here.

Lin: Hey Gaara! (Smiles widely)

Gaara: (gently nods his head in acknowledgement)

Tsunade: So what's the new plan I already know what you want to do Lin but what about us?

Lin: Alright we have to discuss this in full detail.

Naruto: Lets have it! Gaara you got any ideas?

Gaara: Hm? Unhhhh…. Not at the moment. Lin just brought me here and mentioned something about "needing my help" or whatever… (turns to Tsunade) I have a valid reason why YOU should help us though…

Tsunade: (angrily) Were you looking through my window again?

Gaara: (innocently) only for a few moments. By the way, your new drapes are lovely.

Tsunade: Thank you HEY!

Lin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Oh, Gaara… (puts a hand on Gaara's shoulder)

Gaara: (stabbing at her with a stick) Oh, my personal space!

(Sakura walks away, and Gaara makes a "shoot her with a shotgun" motion)

As you can see Gaara has become (scuffle, Gaara takes over keyboard) I've been working this desk job for two months and I HATE IT! HATE IT HATE IT HATEITHATEITHATEITHATEIT! (Another scuffle, Gaara is escorted out by Security, yelling curses into the air) and that was our insight from Gaara. Gaara curses into the air. Gaara screams, sand arms appear and throw off the Security guard and hand him their tasers. More insight considering this is Gaara's chapter!

Gaara: Haha! Fry, piggy! (Shocks the guard repeatedly)

(anyway, back to the story)

Gaara: So, what can I get you Naruto? Coffee, Ramen, Sodium Trinitol?

Naruto: What was that last one?

Gaara: (innocently) R-Ramen?

Lin: My plan is to have you guys help me but we have to figure out what each of you will do. Gaara, you're with me, Naruto you are with me too, Sakura you will fight Tayuya and distract Kabuto, Tsunade I want you to rescue the Gorillaz. Sakura you're with Tsunade after you fight Tayuya. Lets go home to get packed then we'll leave at dawn. Everyone got that?

Naruto: Got it!

Sakura: Okay!

Tsunade: No wonder you're a Jonin you have great leading skills. Yes I got it!

Gaara: Whatever.

Lin: Wait everyone I should remind you not a word of this to Sasuke.

Everyone: All right!

Everyone goes home to get ready for leaving to the Rice Country where the Sound Village is located. Then they meet back at the spot with all their stuff packed they then are about to leave.

Tsunade: You realize that if you leave without anyone knowing you become missing ninja right?

Lin: Yes and that's the risk I'm willing to take besides I'm not even from this village Lin says as she puts on her sound ninja headband.

Tsunade: You're certainly not a spy are you? What's your story?

Lin: No I am not a spy but I already am a missing ninja from the sound Village notice my headband has a deep cut in it. I went missing because Orochimaru took over and things started to get bad so I realized I couldn't stop him there I had to do it elsewhere. The best place was the Village of Konoha.

Tsunade: Where are the sound ninjas?

Lin: They are on and errand for Orochimaru and lucky for me they didn't need my help. You see the pink haired girl Tayuya a friend of mine from the ninja academy has been brainwashed by Orochimaru and I am also trying to save her before he has no more use for her and kills her. The downside of working for Orochimaru is that if he doesn't want you anymore he will kill you.

Naruto: So all of the sound ninjas are in grave danger and no matter how evil they are I want to help them!

Lin: Naruto you are a good guy even to enemies. You are a good friend also even you Gaara!

Gaara: Strangely pleased Thank you Lin. You were my first friend ever.

So every one heads out of the village and risking becoming missing ninja head off to the sound village.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6Rescue me

As the night goes by it starts to get really chilly and the winds blow faster with every passing second. Orochimaru is hiding away in his lair.

Orochimaru: Kabuto I need you to go fetch the Gorillaz for me I need to test their powers.

Kabuto:Orochimaru-sama they don't even know that they have powers. How are we going to test them?

Orochimaru: Don't worry about that it seems that there are two missing members so we can worry about that later. Kimmimaro, Tayuya, and Kiddomaru are out now trying to find the rest of them. Meanwhile we should prepare for any interruptions.

Kabuto: Once we have their powers Konoha will not know what hit them.

Orochimaru: That's exactly what I want especially now that my old friend Tsunade is in charge.

Orochimaru, and Kabuto: evil laugh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

In the cell of Orochimaru's fortress 2-D and Noodle are waiting for rescue

2-D: Ah Noodle what did we get ourselves into now were trapped in some crazy fans castle!

Noodle: Oh great….

2-D: Man I hope Murdoc and Russel don't get kidnapped as well.

Noodle: Yeah me too. I wonder what their doing right now.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Murdoc is looking for his band members unaware of the danger he's in

Murdoc: Oh blimey 2-D, Noodle, Russel? Where are you?

Russel: Yo man I finally found you!

Murdoc: I was looking for you too where is 2-D and Noodle?

Russel: Man I can ask you the same thing!

There was a rustle in the tree above and then a net dropped on Murdoc and Russel.

Murdoc: WTF! What si the meaning of this!

Russel: Yeah man what's the big idea!

Kimmimaro: If you want to see your friends than come with us and don't give as any trouble!

Murdoc: Why should we and what did you do with 2-D and Noodle!

Tayuya: I thought he said not to give us any trouble!

Murdoc: Well evil ain't all that bad I guess hey baby.

Tayuya: Ugh! Not even if you were the last guy on earth!

Russel: Man I don't believe you! You flirt at a time like this?

Murdoc: Hey man I can't help it! She's beautiful!

Kimmimaro: Hey Tayuya I think someone likes you!

Kiddomaru: Shouldn't we be going back to Orochimaru now?

Tayuya: Whatever lets go.

So the sound ninjas grab Murdoc and Russel and head back to the sound village.

Murdoc: Somebody help!

Russel: Anyone help us!


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7 Naruto Barrage

Naruto, Lin, Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade are half way to Orochimaru's

fortress. They pass through the rice coutry.

Kakashi: So this is Orochimaru's castle eh?

They look down the stairs toward the entrance to what looks like a built in Labyrinth. Orochimaru's palace the sound village is located under the base of a tree.

Kakashi: This place is probably filled with booby traps.

Sakura: It is Sensei believe me when Naruto and I came her with Jiraiya to rescue Sasuke we got caught in all kinds of traps it was unavoidable really.

Naruto: So here we are back at this horrid place again only this time Sasuke isn't here.

Lin: So are you ready?

Naruto: Yeah!

Gaara: Sure.

Tsunade: Yes!

Kakashi: Yeah let's go.

Sakura: Let's do it for Sasuke and the Gorillaz!

Lin: Quick we have no time to waste now everyone be quiet as a mouse we can't raise suspicion.

Everyone runs in to the entrance and down a few halls then they run into a trap with spike walls.

Lin: This is such an old school trap man.

Naruto: Still we can't take it lightly come on lets try and find the switch.

Sakura: Or better yet Tsunade!

Tsunade punches the walls of spikes and they crumble to the floor.

Sakura: Everyone look out!

Spikes start flying everywhere and they almost hit the team. When all the spikes hit the floor the whole room is in shambles, on the other side is a door. Naruto and everyone else head towards it but then Kabuto stops in front of them.

Kabuto: So Naruto-kun what are you doing here? Are you here to stop Orochimaru and possibly kill him? That would be highly impossible because if you want to kill him you have to get past me first!

Naruto: No problem Kabuto man! I could do that in my sleep!

Kabuto: Prove it then!

Naruto: Taijo Kagebushiin no Jutsu! Multiple shadow divided art

Naruto makes 1,000 or more doppelgangers of himself

Kabuto: Just a one trick pony how lame!

Naruto: KABUTO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG I REALLY AM!

Sakura: That's right you go Naruto!

Naruto goes straight for Kabuto

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kabuto appears behind Naruto, Naruto turns around and punches Kabuto in the face and breaks his glasses. Kabuto goes flying and lands into the wall.

Kabuto: DAMN YOU NARUTO KUN!

Naruto: Don't talk like were friends you traitor! Better yet Orochimaru's lackey pretending to want to save us during the Chunnin selection exams! When all you wanted was Sasuke! YOU'RE A LIAR AND TO THINK WE TRUSTED YOU!

Kabuto is really angry and he goes at Naruto with a kunai knife. Naruto hops out of the way and Kabuto not looking where he's going rams into one of Naruto's doppelgangers and it punches him in the stomach Kabuto's kunai flew out of his hand and into one of the spikes and it falls and just misses himt. Kabuto lets his guard down cleary underestimating Naruto. Naruto realizes this and while Kabuto is distracted with trying to pull out his kunai knife Naruto starts putting his chakura into his hands..

Naruto: You know Kabuto the one thing that ticks me off is when stuck up ninja's like you underestimate me! RASENGAN!

Kabuto: WHAT!

Naruto: Yeah Kabuto! Be afraid this is one of my strongest techniques!

Naruto starts toward Kabuto and hits him with the swirling ball of Chakura it hits Kabuto and he starts to spin and he spins upside down to the right. The force of the Rasengan is so strong that Kabuto flies through the wall and lands in the room behind it.

Kabuto: DAMMIT!

Naruto: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Naruto walks over to the limp Kabuto lying on the ground.

Naruto: That's why you never underestimate me!

Kabtuo: I see you have gotten stronger Naruto I didn't think you would beat me this fast.

Kabuto passed out. Naruto and the rest of the team continued on deeper into Orochimaru's castle. They come running into a hall and they hear music playing. The same music that last ensnared Jiraiya. They start to move toward the room the music is coming from. They open the door and there's a woman sitting there playing a citar.

Woman: I've been waiting for you.

This woman has long black hair with bangs she has brown eyes and is dressed in a Kimmimono. She is average height and is she is playing a traditional geisha dance song on the citar.

Woman: My name is Minami and Orochimaru has captured me.

Naruto: So Minami who is that beautiful music for?

Minami: IT'S FOR YOU! YOU SEE I GOT YOU INTO MY TRAP! HAHAHAHAHA!OROCHIMARU WILL BE PLEASED I HAVE CAUGHT THE INTRUDERS!

Sakura: You lied you are not a captive you're just a decoy used to distract us! Well you know what we won't let you do that!

Minami: I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!

Minami starts to transform. She is rapidly changing and she turns into a giant snake. Naruto looks very annoyed.

Naruto: NO not this again I refuse to be swallowed by another giant snake.

Sakura: QUICK NARUTO THE DOOR!

Minami: It's impossible you see… the door with just one touch now can electrocute you.

You won't make it out alive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lin goes for the snake and yells SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!

Lin transfers herself into the snake Minami and does what she does best turning her enemies on each other while controlling them herself.

Minami: WHAT? NO! I CAN'T SUCCUMB TO THIS! MY PYSCHE CAN'T BE THAT WEAK!

Lin making Minami talk only you hear her voice coming out of Minami's mouth.

Lin: Well it seems that it is you don't have a strong will so you're an easy target you're easily led not a leader and that's why Orochimaru took you because you'd do anything for anyone your will is weak!

Lin was bringing down the bad guy while making her snake body slither to the door. She took her tail and bashed it on the door creating a huge hole where the door used to be The shock of the electricity sent the snake flying and Lin's body suffering.

Lin: GOTCHA! EVERYONE GO!

Everyone runs past the dead snake girl, she died because her will wasn't strong enough to handle Lin's shintenshin and when her tail whacked the door she was electrocuted to death Lin was hurt in the wave as well and her body suffered because of that she was unable to move but luckily Tsunade was there to help her.

Tsunade: Lin you are so reckless, a very reckless kunoichi. How come you didn't get out before she hit the electric door?

Lin: It's a sacrifice I had to make because if I hadn't I would have lost control over her and we would never have gotten out of here. You of all people should know that some times a ninja has to make sacrifices to save her loved ones.

Tsunade: That's right and now I understand your reasoning. I made many sacrifices…Thinking of her boyfriend Dan and her younger brother Nawaki, who Naruto reminds her so much of.

Sakura: Lin are you all right?

Lin: I'm fine thanks for being concerned about me.

Gaara walks up to Lin with a concerned look on his face.

Gaara: Lin you saved our lives…thank you my friend.

Lin smiles sweetly at Gaara

Lin: No problem my friend.

There is a huge sound of some stone moving Tsunade turns around to see the doors closing.

Tsunade: Everyone there's no time to chat we got to get out of here!

Everyone looked at the door Gaara put Lin over his shoulder and everyone left right when the doors closed.

Naruto: Man that was close believe it!

The group ventures deeper into Orochimaru's fortress they pass a hall full of jail cells one of the jailers calls out to them.

Jailer: Hey you shouldn't be here! Get out while you can if Orochimaru finds you he'll devour you! Like he did my friend! Get out while you can!

Naruto: We can't we have to rescue the Gorillaz and Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp and Lin's friend Tayuya.

Jailer: Ah Tayuya that red haired broad. She's quite a handful I tell ya.

Lin: Did you know her?

Jailer: Yeah… she and I were friends in the academy.

Lin: What! You too?

Jailer: Yeah why? What's your name?

Lin: My name is Ryusei Lin.

Jailer: My name is Azuma Terran.

Lin: TERRAN IS THAT REALLY YOU? SENSEI?

Terran: Hah disguises are one of my specialties.

Lin: Well you taught me well too don't you think I look like one of the sound ninjas? With their big purple bows and all?

Terran: You still need a little work if I can see through that disguises then so can Orochimaru.

Lin: No he thinks I'm on his side. If he knew I was betraying him I would be dead already by Kimmimaro.

Terran: You'd be surprised what tricks my brother has up his sleeves.

Lin: Is that so? I won't let him get me.

Terran: For all you know he's already gotten to you.

Lin stares at Terran through the bars and she turns around and looks at Naruto, then Tsunade, then Kakashi, and then Gaara. She hears a sound behind them. Then Kimmimaro steps out of the shadows.

Kimmimaro: Lin what are you doing? I thought I told you not to betray us or I'd kill you!

Lin: Don't worry Kimmimaro I am doing no such thing I was merely leading these guys to their cell. I mean after Minami caught them.

Kimmimaro: Somehow I just don't buy that!

Kimmimaro stops and then…

Tayuya: Kimmimaro not now we have to ask Lin for help.

Lin: What is it Tayuya?

Tayuya: Orochimaru is sick someone cursed him and he can't use his hands.

Lin Damn what am I going to do? I have to help Tayuya so my cover isn't blown but I can't betray Naruto and them either? I have to make a decision and I have to make it now or I'm toast!

Terran: Lady Lin leave these "prisoners" to me I will escort them deeper into the castle you go help my brother if you can.

Lin: Thank you master I will and now my cover won't be blown.

Okay Tayuya I'm coming I'll have this jailer escort them to their cells.

Tayuya: Okay then lets go.

Kimmimaro,Tayuya and Lin leave they disappear into the shadows of the castle leaving Naruto and the team to watch after them.

Naruto: So Lin is gonna "betray" us. Naruto knows it won't happen

Terran: Shut up and get in the cell there is a secret way into Orochimaru's room from here.

Terran leads the team into this secret passageway and it's pitch black except for the occasional torch light that hangs on the walls the bloody walls of the sound villages past with Orochimaru's reign. Terran walks into a room with everyone following behind them this room is well lit and there is a big chair in the middle of it. The man in the chair turns around and finally it's OROCHIMARU!

Terran: YOU Brother.

Orochimaru: So nice to see you again Rikimaru Teran's real name before he changed

it. I see you've brought the brats along oh and Tsunade. You will heal my hands and you won't refuse like last time right?

Tsunade: Wrong!

Orochimaru: I see…you are as difficult as ever. Oh and about Sasuke if you came here to free him you're sadly mistaken.

Sakura: We'll take Sasuke back just you watch!

What will become of the team? Will they succeed in their mission? Will they kill Orochimaru? Will Lin rescue Tayuya and the Gorillaz? Find out in the next chapter. The climax is yet to come be prepared for a lot more action.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8 it's finally over or is it?

Terran, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Tsunade, are all in a room with Orochimaru about to destroy him mean while Lin, Tayuya, and Kimmimaro show up at Orochimaru's side to help him, then all of a sudden Kimmimaro pushes Lin in front of Orochimaru.

Lin: KIMMIMARO WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Kimmimaro: Because it's time for your evaluation.

Tayuya: Yeah we need to find out if you're really with us or not. If not you might as well not continue this charade and expose yourself now.

Orochimaru: Come to me my child lets have a look at you.

Lin: Okay…

Lin walks in front of Orochimaru and he sizes her up.

Orochimaru: Just as I thought your disguise is very weak. Anyone can see through it Ryusei Lin or is it YAMANAKA RYUSEI LIN!

Lin: Well, well it looks as though you finally figured it out AZUMA OROCHIMARU

Gaara creeps up from behind Orochimaru's throne and wraps his arm around Orochimaru's neck.

Gaara: Miss me much?

Orochimaru: Gaara so you're here too.

Gaara: Yeah. How'd you like that long over due haircut to start BELOW THE JUGULAR?

Kimmimaro: Sorry Orochimaru-sama Kabuto appears to be dead.

Orochimaru: Damn I can't run away like usual. AS I SAID GET THEM!

Tayuya and Kimmimaro: YES SIR!

Lin: Tayuya don't it's me Lin! Your friend!

Tayuya: Don't lie like that! You're not Lin! Lin died in the war two years ago!

Lin: No I never died I was kidnapped by Terran here! He took me away to train for two years and he never let me return here. He had me stay in Konoha but when you and Orochimaru attacked during the chunin selection exams I saw you and I had to meet with you again but then I found out Orochimaru brainwashed you and he became my sworn enemy and not just the enemy of my home the sound village either but he was apparently an enemy of everyone including you. Did you know that he plans to have Kimmimaro kill you? I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! OROCHIMARU I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND TAYUYA!

Orochimaru sinks into the chair and starts to disappear into the darkness

Gaara: (eyes blacken, demon taking over, snarling) FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY! GET BACK HERE, COWARD!

Orochimaru slinking into the shadows, cackling

TerranYeah brother I haven't even started with you!

Lin and Terran grab hands both of them start putting chakra into the unison for the double rasengan.The chakra overflows and both of them have the most serious looks on their faces.

Terran and Lin: DOUBLE RASENGAN!

Lin and Terran run at Orochimaru with their hands still grasped, Gaara takes out mamozuru's sand claws and holds Orochimaru in place. Kimmimaro tries to step in and gets knocked out of the way by the force of this chakra the chakra of Terrans inner demon Gurukan. They run even faster, faster than the speed of lightning and faster than a speeding bullet. They run into Orochimaru only to send him flying into the wall

knocking him out of his throne. Then Tayuya tries to step in to help Orochimaru only to find Orochimaru has a big hole in his stomach with lots of blood leaking out.

Terran: Well that wasn't hard at all.

But then Orochimaru's skin starts growing back over the hole. He gets up and starts cackling

Orochimaru: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Thought you beat me did you? Well from that body I just absorbed it's highly impossible that ninja that died for me has amazing powers.

Terran: Kino…

Orochimaru: That's right Kino Azuma wasn't it? Our cousin I never thought he would get this strong. But he serves me well. The only obstacle of me destroying Konoha

is these damn arms of mine. They are still cursed by that wreched Hokage.

Naruto getting angry at Orochimaru

Naruto: HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT GRANDPA HOKAGE LIKE THAT! BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S DEAD AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET IT!

Orochimaru: HMMMM…

Naruto: LIN, TERRAN, GAARA, TSUNADE, SAKURA CHAN LETS GET HIM!

Gaara continues to hold Orochimaru in place, and Naruto, Sakura,Tsunade,Terran and Lin run at him they all jump on him.

Lin: Oh by the way Orochimaru about your plan to use the Gorillaz to destroy Konoha that's not gonna happen.

Noodle: Yeah ya wet noodle were going to teach you a lesson. NO ONE KIDNAPS THE GORILLAZ!

Russel: YO DELL!

Russels eyes turn white and his hat starts to float, then all of a sudden there is this big blue ghost dressed as a rapper with big huge eyes and red lips. He's wearing a bright white T-shirt.

Russel: Show him your killer rhymes CLINTEASTWOOD MAN!

Dell starts rapping the song Clint east wood and the Gorillaz music instruments appear. Noodle and murdoc start to play the bass and the guitar and Russel starts to play the drums while 2-D grabs the microphone and starts singing the first chorus then Dell starts rapping.

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad **2-D**  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

Yeah... Ha Ha!  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age Dell  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable  
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
For you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token  
Psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad **2-D**  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

The essence the basics  
Without it you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Childlike in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy Dell  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child apiece  
Every cloud you see  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise  
Corruption in disguise  
From this !#$' enterprise  
Now I'm sucking to your lies  
Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides  
with me as a guide  
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so mother !$#&  
Remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
(that it's all in your head)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future

_**Orochimaru is blown away and he is close to death because of this these ninjas and these band members all thanks to them Orochimaru is on the brink of death. A gorilla reaches up from the ground and grabs Orochimaru and throws him into Terran's arms. Naruto slams Orochimaru with his taijutsu, Terran uses the Rasengan, Gaara squeezes him with the sand coffin, Sakura shoots her poison chakra at him, Tsunade breaks his face Literally and Lin uses the shintenshin on him to make him commit suicide.Kimmimaro is passed out Lin takes Tayuya who is also passed out and she and the team free all the prisoners. Everyone leaves Orochimaru's palace only making it as empty as a ghost town The Gorillaz follow them out.**_

**2-D**: I'd say that was the best action I'd ever seen! Thank you for rescuing us!

**Noodle**: Yeah thank you!

**Murdoc**: Yeah in fact you should come to our concert some time.

**Sakura: **We pretty much already did. KILLER PERFOMANCE AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY!

**Russel**: Dell you kicked #!

**Dell**: YO thanks man and I gotta love that percussion you provide it helped a lot.

**Lin**: Thank you all for your help sorry I had to pretend to betray you thought.

**Naruto**: It's okay we know why. It was for your best friend I would do the same thing for Sakura here.

_**Naruto puts his arm around her and Sakura gets angry**_

**Sakura**: In your dreams NARUTO!

_**She punches him across the clearing in the forest. **_

**Naruto**: OW! SAKURA!

_**Tayuya starts to come to**_

**Tayuya**: MMM what's going on? Where am I? LIN?

**Lin**: crying with tears of joy Yes Tayuya we saved you from Orochimaru's grasp.

**Tayuya**: Orochimaru… Lin thank you he made me do things that I am ashamed of

But I'll atone for that later.

**Lin**: It's okay I'm glad to know that I could save you.

**Sakura**: So that means that Sasuke is free too?

**Terran**: I'm not sure about that I can still sense a bit of Orochimaru's control that he hasn't broken yet. We'll have to wait till we get back for Tsunade to heal him and you too Sakura only your bond can heal him including Naruto's.

**Naruto**: So we killed Orochimaru and rescued Tayuya, Sasuke, and the Gorillaz! LIFE IS GOOD BELIEVE IT!

_**A bomb explodes and Orochimaru's castle blows up**_

**Gaara**: Oh I forgot to tell you I set a bomb when no one was looking.

**Lin**: Gaara you could of killed us how come you didn't say anything. But getting past that GOOD JOB!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke is no spy!**

_**Sasuke is at home and he's wondering what to tell Orochimaru because lately he doesn't know what is going on. No one can be found not even Naruto. Meanwhile he goes to the next village to try and find him and has no luck of it.Poor Sasuke is brainwashed by Orochimaru and he knows it he wants it. To him it's the ultimate power little does he know it could kill him. He and Naruto just like Jiraiya and Orochimaru can possibly become sworn enemies and Sakura's affection would be divided it would be very hard for her also. Meanwhile Lin, Gaara, Naruto, and Tsunade are staying at an inn in the sound village and at the same time they are taking care of Tayuya, Kimmimaro, and Kiddomaru,Yes their helping their enemies except they are not enemies anymore or so we think. Yes they are healing up fine and the team is getting ready to head back to konoha. To try and heal Sasuke once and for all.**_

**Tayuya**: Oh man I have such a headache.

**Kimmimaro**: Damn what's going on?

**Kiddomaru**: My arms hurt.** _He has six of them._**

**Lin**: No don't get up Tayuya you still need your rest. You too! Boys. You all need to lie down until Tsunade and I are done we were trained in the medical ops.

**Kiddomaru**: Just like old Kabuto eh?

**Tsunade**: Yeah. Now hold still we're almost done.

_**Orochimaru's seal hurt Kimmimaro, Tayuya, and Kiddomaru and they were hurt in the blast Sakon was already healed and he was let out earlier than the others he promised to be good from now on. Since he's not brainwashed any longer.**_

**Naruto**: You are going to be all right so don't worry Tsunade is the best medical ninja in Konoha and she's the Hokage! How about that! Our leader is also our best doctor.

**Tsunade**: Alright you're done your free to go.

**Tayuya**: Actually Lin I want to go back to Konoha with you. If that's okay.

**Lin**: It's okay you can Tayuya.

**Tayuya**: There is some thing I should tell you Lin. I helped kidnap Sasuke and I also helped brainwash him. He is a spy for Orochimaru and will stop at nothing to kill anyone who would get in Orochiamru's way. But he doesn't know Orochimaru is dead and when he finds out it was you four that killed him. He'll come after you despite the fact that two of you are his teammates. It is possible that close friends can become sworn enemies. That's the last thing anyone would want even people on the wrong side. Like I was. Another thing I must confess. I hurt Shikamaru and even tried to kill him with my puppets. Speaking of which where is my flute I want to play you a song.Don't worry I won't hurt you.

_**Lin hands Tayuya the flute and she starts to play a beautiful melody. It winds up putting Kimmimaro, and Kiddomaru to sleep. Heheh the Gorillaz are sitting there listening to her song Tayuya's song and they are enjoying it. Everyone enjoys the song and almost falls asleep.**_

**Tayuya**: That's the song I use to put these two to sleep when they're being rowdy at night. It's my lullaby. Do you remember it Lin?

**Lin**: Yes like yesterday if I recall I would come to sleep over at your house and when your mom couldn't get us to sleep she'd play that song for us and we were out like a light. Such good memories. Speaking of which have you seen your mother and father since then?

**Tayuya**: Sadly no. But I do know they are still alive and they still live at my old home so I will see them again.

**Lin**: I sure hope so. Oh Tayuya is there a way to heal Sasuke?

**Tayuya**: Yes there is it's the same way you healed me.

**Lin**: The power of friendship. The strong bond that could hold people together but at the same time it can tear them apart especially with "fake" friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10 It's not over till the fat Chouji sings.**

_**Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Gaara, Lin, Tayuya, Kimmimaro, and Kiddomaru leave the inn Kimmimaro and Kiddomaru are on crutches, never thought I'd say that Kimmimaro is on crutches or Kiddomaru that's a first for me. Oh and about the fake friends part that was just me rambling on about my friend who was a compulsive liar. I mean I am my character Lin that's my middle name but it's spelled another way. Even so don't think I'm crazy but she is a part of me I guess what they say is right. The characters a playwright or and author come up with are usually apart of their life or personality, they're usually based on personal experiences. Well you know just a little more about Lin. Well and me that's enough of my rambling lets get back to the story.**_

**Gaara**: So were on our way back huh?

**Lin**: Yes we are not too far from Konoha surprisingly.

**Gaara**: Yeah but were really far from Suna.

**Lin**: Yeah and then you have a long way to go back from Konoha.

_**The group including Jiraiya continues to walk on and then they run into Terran. Jiraiya has a shocked look on his face and he can't believe his eyes.**_

**Terran**: Quite interesting really. That is the way you finished off Orochimaru I'd never thought that he could die that wayWell brother you were weaker than I thought and here I was training only to fight you. What was the point? Well at least I'm stronger than I was before.

**Gaara**: Where did you go? We didn't see you afterward.

**Lin: **Yeah Terran I thought you died in the explosion because I didn't see you escape.

**Terran**: No you see I was behind the scenes finishing off Orochimaru too but then I had to distract Kabuto again because he come to.

**Gaara**: So then it's safe to go back now.

**Tayuya**: Yeah lets go.

_**The team continues along down the path out of the Rice country they are on the way outside of the village and they wind up in the forest to Konoha they aren't far from the village. Terran goes on ahead and he goes into the village as usual it's packed with people. He's there to find Sasuke but he can't find him anywhere. He goes back to the group of ninjas tells them that he can't find Sasuke anywhere in the village. It takes the team 3 days to get back to the village and finally they arrive. Naruto and everyone else stand in front of the village entrance waiting, waiting for Sasuke to find them, waiting for him to show his true colors, waiting for him to break his disguise. Little do they know Sasuke is hiding out in a tree watching them and waiting. Naruto turns to talk to Gaara; Sasuke sees his chance and jumps down. Naruto senses trouble and he turns around and blocks Sasuke's attack. Meanwhile the Gorillaz are preparing for their thank you concert for the team.**_

**Naruto**: NICE TRY SASUKE! BUT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING ME!

**Sasuke**: So where were you guys for four whole days?

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun!

_**She runs over to Sasuke and grabs him in a bear hug. But to her surprise he throws her off.**_

**Naruto**: DAMN IT SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU TREAT SAKURA LIKE THAT!

_**Sasuke smirks at Naruto and then he laughs slightly. He gives Naruto and evil look and then disappears in front of him.**_

**Naruto**: Damn it Sasuke you big chicken get back here!

_**Naruto walks up to Sakura and stares at her for a moment. Then he picks her up and takes her in his arms and brings her over to Tsunade. She hands her over as Tsunade reaches out her arms and takes Sakura.**_

**Naruto**: Sakura-chan are you all right? Sasuke didn't hurt you too bad did he?

**Sakura**:in a state of shock and all most on the verge of tears I-I never thought that Sasuke would do that to me. It hurts really.

**Naruto**: What your wound?

**Sakura**: NO MY FEELINGS She starts to sob and puts her head into Tsunade's chest Tsunade gets a sympathetic and a weird look on her face.

**Tsunade**: Sakura I'm so sorry that happened to you but could you put your head on my shoulder instead? Please Sakura?

_**Tsunade hugs Sakura and then Sasuke once again appears behind Naruto. Sakura sees him and starts to cry even more.**_

**Sasuke**: So Naruto. Are you just going to stand there?

**Naruto**: NO!

_**Naruto charges at Sasuke and he hits him in the face and Sasuke parries the blow and takes a swing at Naruto. Naruto ducks and sweep kicks Sasuke which catches him by surprise. Sauke falls to the ground and Naruto gets up and puts his foot on Sasuke's stomach.**_

**Naruto**: So Sasuke you ready to lose? You know what I know your secret identity YOU LIED TO SAKURA AND TO ME IN FACT YOU LIED TO THE WHOLE VILLAGE! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOUR SELF A NINJA OF KONOHA!

**Sasuke**: Since you know my true identity then tell me what am I?

**Naruto**: You should know without me having to tell you. You were a spy for Orochimaru

**Sasuke**: Well you are right Naruto. Wait! What do you mean, "were"?

**Naruto**: Orochimaru is dead. We killed him.

**Sasuke**: WHAT!

**Naruto**: There's nothing you can do Sasuke I still have you pinned.

**Sasuke**: Good point!

_**Sasuke flips Naruto over and makes him land on his back Sasuke hops upright on his feet and walks toward Tayuya.**_

**Sasuke**: So Tayuya you decided to join the good guys huh?

**Tayuya**: What do you want poseur?

**Sasuke**: Oh were gonna be mean are we?

**Tayuya**: I'll get meaner if you don't back off!

**Sasuke **: Will you now.

**Tayuya**: Just watch me. Turn around.

_**Sasuke turns around only to get kicked in the face by Naruto. Sasuke is caught by surprise and Naruto has this serious look on his face and then he starts telling Sasuke about what he feels.**_

**Naruto**: Sasuke it's over Orochimaru is dead. Please come back to us. Don't betray us anymore! Sasuke…what were you thinking? Why would you choose to leave like that and then betray your own village, your friends, YOUR FAMILY! Why Sasuke you were my first real friend. You helped me get stronger we pushed eachother we competed and therefore it was good for the two of us. We were always competing and I used to hate you until you saved my life you were always so brave. But you now YOU'RE NOT THE SASUKE I KNOW! WHO ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT SASUKE! SASUKE WAS MY FRIEND! NOT YOU THE IMPOSTER! YOU ARE NOT SASUKE! RIGHT SAKURA?

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun I hate to tell you this but Naruto is right. You are not Sasuke. The Sasuke I know wouldn't treat me like this he wouldn't be anyones lackey.He wouldn't let some one control him just for gaining power. The real Sasuke would not even care to follow in anyone elses footsteps. The real Sasuke would create his own path. Not you my Sasuke. My only…Sasuke. I LOVE YOU!

_**This affects Sasuke and he has a surprised look on his face again. He looks at Sakura and smiles and then he looks at Naruto. All of a sudden something inside Sasuke moves and then he feels liberated. The curse is lifted and the seal disappears. Sasuke runs up and hugs Sakura. Sakura is surprised and she hugs him back then he lets go and the turns to Naruto and gives him the biggest grin he can muster. Naruto grins back and Sasuke hugs him too. Naruto is also surprised by this change of heart. Sasuke is back to his younger self and he is no longer angry at anything. He is happy to know that there are people who care about him and value his friendship so much that they'd risk their lives for him. As they did by defeating Orochimaru.**_

**Sasuke**: This is so sudden and finally I know that someone cares about me. Sighs I'm sorry for everything. I..

**Naruto**: It's okay Sasuke we know you mean it. But Sasuke there is one thing you must promise us.

**Sasuke**: What is it?

**Naruto**: You must promise us that you won't join any more cults or any more ninja organizations that are bent on taking over the world.

**Sakura**: Please promise us this Sasuke my love! Hehehe…

**Sasuke**: I promise.

**Lin**: Good it looks like the power of friend ship worked again yes?

**Gaara**: Yeah I'm glad

**Lin**: Wow Gaara what's this a change of heart?

**Gaara**: Sort of.

_**Gaara grabs Lin's hand and Lin starts blushing. Gaara smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek Aww how sweet Lin kisses him back. Gaara and Lin kiss on the lips and Gaara tells her he loves her. Lin says it back to him and they all lived happily ever after. Sasuke walks up to Sakura and he holds her and Sakura loving this summons up all her courage and she kisses him on the lips. After all every story needs a little romance right?**_

**Tsunade**: Well I guess that's that!

**Naruto**: It's finally over.

**Terran**: Well all is well

**Gaara**: It's finished.

**Lin**: Finally.

**Sakura**: I finally did it!

**Sasuke**: I feel a lot better now.

**Tayuya**: That's it now I can relax.

**Kimmimaro**: Well I'm leaving.

**Kiddomaru**; See ya

_**Naruto, Tsunade, Lin, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Kimmimaro, Kiddomaru, Tayuya, and Terran, all walk into the village of Konoha. To start new lives and ambitions. The story had to end some time right? I'm going to give you a classic ending. AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**_

**The end finally!**


	11. Bonus Chapter

Scene 1Gorilla days

The Gorillaz are on tour they get stopped in the village of the hidden leaves to perform in the town square. The fans go wild…

_**Fans: Gorillaz, Gorillaz, Gorillaz! Marry me 2-D! **_

**2-D**: All right blokes you ready to rock!

Fans: YEAH! They star whistling and jumping up and down.

**Murdoc**: Then lets get this party started!

The music starts and the fans scream aloud and start to sing along and reach out their hands.

**Noodle**: sings You've got to press it on you. You just thinking that's what you do baby, Hold it down yeah…

_**The concert continues and 2-D the lead singer starts to crowd surf**_

_**After the concert back stage**_

**Russel**: Yo man that was tight!

**Murdoc**: Eh 2-D did you see all them hot chicks in the audience?

**Noodle**: Murdoc, there are little kids here!

_**Noodle points to the twelve-year-old back stage pass holders wearing ninja headbands. **_

_**Murdoc turns around to see one of the girls tugging at his jacket.**_

**Murdoc**: Oh dang it!

**2-D**: Murdoc you should be a little more appreciative of your fans!

**Russel**: Yeah man!

_**2-D picks up a mallet and begin to hit the table trying to squash a spider. **_

**Murdoc**: Dammit 2-D stop that Damn banging!

**2-D**: I'm just trying to kill a spider!

**Murdoc**: You're doing it wrong! This is how you squash a spider!

_**Murdoc picks up the mallet then grabs the spider and duct tapes it to the table.**_

**Murdoc**: 2-D you bloody blooming bloke this is how you squash a spider.

_**Murdoc is up for bat then all of a sudden the mallet stops just before hitting the spider. Noodle sees her chance and kicks the mallet out of his hands, it flies across the room and breaks the window. **_

**Noodle**: Do not kill spider! In Japan such creatures are sacred they should be treated with respect.

**2-D**: What Murdoc, afraid to kill a little measly spider? Afraid it might cross your path?

**Murdoc**: That's a black cat you idiot! Not a spider.

**2-D**: But black cats are cute and harmless!

**Russel**: Why the hell are we talking about bad luck? It ain't even Friday the 13th.

**2-D**: Like the movie with Freddy Kruger?

**Murdoc**: No you Dolt! Jason Voorhees! Besides we are not talking about the movie we are talking about the date!

**Fan Girl**:Um 2-D excuse me can I have an autograph?

**2-D**: Why sure my dear!

2-D takes the note pad and pen out of the girl's hand and scrawls his name from 2-D XOXO the fan girl reads this screams and passes out.

Murdoc: Well I'm gonna go read.

2-D: What are you going to read Murdoc?

Murdoc: None of your damn business!

Russel: In other words he's gonna go read CENSORED

Murdoc sneaks away with an evil grin on his face.

Murdoc: He, he! Maybe not. I may even raid you stash Russel.

_Russel_slightly angry**_ you stay out of my stash man!_**

Scene 2 Ninja 

Noodle: Ah so bright outside. 2-D you awake? It's time to practice for today's concert.

2-D: Mommy…. I want to ride the pink ponies.

Noodle: WAKE UP 2-D!

2-D is still asleep. Noodle gets tired of trying to wake up 2-D. Noodle drags him out of bed into the bathroom and into the bathtub. She turns on the shower runs out of the bathroom and slams the door

2-D: COLD!

2-D wide-awake is screaming at the top of his lungs.

Noodle: HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO WAKE 2-D UP!

Russel walks into the bathroom

Russel: YO WHAT ALL THAT RACKET! 2-D WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL INYOUR PAJAMAS IN THE BATHTUB AND ALL WET? No Noodle you didn't…

Noodle: Didn't what? I only told him to wake up.

Russel: Noodle tell me the truth.

Noodle: Okay okay I put 2-D in there and sprayed him. It was the only way I could wake him up. It was pretty funny too!

Russel: Yo I got to admit it is pretty funny.

2-D stops screaming and realizes he's awake.

2-D: Oh blimey I'm soaked from head to foot!

Murdoc: Oh go get dressed 2-D.

Russel: You're one to talk Murdoc standing around in your underwear.

Murdoc: Oh shut up!

Noodle: Well I will go get some breakfast.

Murdoc: Here Noodle take the cardkey.

Noodle leaves and goes to Ichiraku noodle bar.Murdoc goes back to his room to find two maids there.

2-D is in his room changing out of his wet Pajamas. Russel is watching T.V. and the two maids run screaming out

of Murdoc's room.

Murdoc: Wait ladies! All I wanted was my bed maid!

Both Maids: Make your own bed you pervert!

Noodle returns with sukiyaki

Noodle: Everyone I've got sukiyaki come and get it!

Russel hops up from the couch, 2-D busts out of his room half naked, Murdoc comes out of his room and shuts the door.

2-D: Sukiyaki! Noodle my favorite you're the best!

Noodle: I knew it!

So they all eat Russel goes out to the music store and Murdoc goes to bathe in the hot springs. 2-D and Noodle go for a walk in the woods and they get separated. 2-D finds Noodle fighting with a girl with pink hair.

Sakura: Why were you talking to Sasuke? Are you trying to steal him from me?

Noodle: Once again who is Sasuke!

Sakura: Who is Sasuke? You don't know!

Noodle: No and if he's some kind of pretty boy than I don't want to!

Sakura: YOU CALLED SASUKE A PRETTY BOY THAT'S IT!

Noodle: I SAID IF HE'S SOME KIND OF A PRETTY BOY I DIDN"T SAY HE WAS!

Sakura: Oh you have such lousy taste in men!

Noodle: HOW DARE YOU! TAKE THIS!

Noodle jumps into the air and spin kicks Sakura in the face. Sakura parries the blow and tries to hit Noodle with a kunai knife. It flies and sticks into a tree right by

2-D's head.

2-D: Ladies please that almost hit me!

Noodle: Gasps Oh 2-D I'm so sorry!

Sakura: 2-D, 2-D where have I heard that name before? Wait a minute 2-D from the Gorillaz oh yes that's right. You wouldn't be that 2-D would you?

2-D: So a fan you are my dear well then!

Sakura: SO YOU ARE THEN! YOU'RE THE 2-D! OH I'M SO SORRY. SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KONOHA!

2-D: Me and Noodle here are on tour wit h Murdoc and Russel.

Sakura: Wait a minute you're the youngest member and the lead guitarist Noodle!

Noodle: Yes that's me!

Sakura: My deepest apologies and you have my full consent to talk to Sasuke.

Noodle: But who is Sasuke? Who are you?

Sakura: My name is Haruno Sakura I am a female ninja from the village of Konoha. Pleased to meet you even thought we kind of started off and bad terms.

Noodle: It's okay and I must admit you are very good.

Sakura: Thank you, you are too!

Murdoc is in the forest calling out for 2-D

Murdoc: 2-D you idiot where are you?

2-D: Oh that's Murdoc Sakura do you want to meet him?

Sakura: He won't hit on me will he?

2-D: Maybe maybe not who knows?

The three of them start walking through the forest searching for Murdoc.

Meanwhile there is a rush through the trees and a shadow resembling a person flies over above.

There is another rustle and then a shuriken with a net attached flies at 2-D and Noodle.

Ninja: Damn I missed.

Sakura: Here comes another one! Down!

There was no sound and then…

Hop hop!

Ninja's from the sound village appear out of no where

Lin: Hold it! You're the Gorillaz are you not!

Okay now enters the main character of this story Lin Ryusei. Her first name is derived from my middle name Lynn. The Yamanaka clan from Konoha

Can trace its roots back to the Ryusei clan. Lin's family has a kenkei genkai or a herited trait that would aid them in battle or other circumstances.

The Ryusei clan's kenkei genkai is her psychic abilities. One of them known as the Shintenshin that Ino Yamanaka does is where she can project her mind

Into the body of her enemy and control them. In this case Lin is a Jonin or a top ninja and she has the ability to use both parts of her mind to control two enemies

Something Ino can't do Shintenshin means Mind disturb body. Lin is capable of many more things than this but you have yet to find that out. Now to describe what she looks like, She has short blonde hair and green eyes, she is tall and curvy, and she wears a leather body suit and some black dance shoes. Her Ninja forehead protector has a music note on it indicating she is from the sound village.

Sakura: What business do you have with the Gorillaz!

Tayuya: What business is that to you little girl!

2-D: Aye you are fans too right?

Kimmimaro: You could say that now come with us 

A young tough looking blonde Ninja shows up his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He and Lin were childhood friends

Naruto: Lin what are you doing!

Lin looks at Naruto and winks at him then uses her psychic powers to communicate with him

Lin Naruto don't worry I'm only helping them get the Gorillaz so I can bring down Orochimaru. I'll explain to Sakura and ask her to tell you. So play along even if you wind up fighting against me.

Naruto replies back Okay got it I'll play along but good luck but you know you have to let me help get Orochimaru okay?

Lin Okay I promise

Naruto If you don't you owe me a months supply of ramen.

Lin Okay…

Kiddomaru the I call him the spider of anime. Hand them over!

Sakura: NEVER!

Lin disappears, 2-D and Noodle begin to levitate.

2-D: Hey looks like all my meditating paid off!

Noodle: No 2-D you idiot were being kidnapped.

2-D: WHAT OH NO NO NO NO NO I DON'T WANNA GO!

Lin okay I didn't want to have to do this but looks I have no choice, Shintenshin No jutsu. Her mind goes to control both 2-D and Noodle.

Naruto: Quick Sakura guard Lin's body!

Kimmimaro: You're protecting your enemies will be your down fall

Naruto: Who ever said she was my…Sakura covers his mouth

Sakurawhispers Naruto you say way too much!

Lin is controlling 2-D and Noodle

Lin/2-D: On second thought that sounds fun! I think I'll come with you!

Lin/Noodle: 2-D I think you're right! Lets go with them!

2-D and Noodle go with the ninjas and an hour later Lin tells them she has business to take care of so they let her go it turns out she goes over to Sakura's house. Scene 3 Lin's secret plan

Lin is being the ninja girl that she is hopping through the trees on the way to Sakura's house.

Lin thinks to herself: Man I hope they don't discover me. That would really throw off my plans damn.

She finally arrives at Sakura's house. But before that she stops on a branch and puts on her Konoha leaf protector quite a mystery she is. Is she a missing ninja? If so to which village? She is quite puzzling and one of the best ninjas that ever existed. She is also best friends with Gaara of the sand. Lin hops out of the tree with her fore head protector around her neck. She knocks on the door. Lins thiks about Kimmimaro's Threat.Kimmimaro: I don't question your loyalty but if I ever find out that you are betraying us I will kill you got that?

Sakura opens the door.

Sakura: Oh Lin do come in and quickly

They go to sit on the couch and Lin starts to tell Sakura her plan.

Lin: Thank you Sakura for having me so I'm gonna get straight to the point. Here is what I have planned

But it means me teaming up with the bad guys for a while so I'm at risk of being discovered and killed every day.

So bear with me please.

Sakura: Okay Lin so what is it you've got planned?

Lin" Sakura I want you to tell Naruto Gaara and Kakashi this too and maybe even Tsunade. You all are the most trust worthy.

Here is my plan but first the reason. Orochimaru knows about the Gorillaz and their ghost named Dell now supposedly this "Dell" has

Some special unique powers that can be used for good or evil and not just Dell but every member of the Gorillaz. Even 2-D and what's bad is that

They don't even realize it. Personally I am out for revenge on Orochimaru for killing my friend Raymond. Anyway if I can stop him it would all be worth it.

I will let Orochimaru have them for a short while and when we get back to the sound village that's when I will save them I will create a doppelganger to help Orochimaru meanwhile the real me will disguise myself as Kabuto and get into Orochimaru's most deepest secrets meanwhile subduing the real Kabuto into quite a snare

I will kill Orochimaru with his own secret weapon and awaken the Gorillaz powers and seek help from the ghost Dell so I can win back the sound village to the people and put Orochimaru out of power permanently. So he won't hurt anyone ever again! We'll discuss everyone else's parts in this later but for now I need to know Sakura are you in?

Sakura: Yes I'm in anything to bring down that war starting Hokage killing demon unleashing village-betraying bastard!

Lin: They are right when they say you are studios you seem to know a lot about him! I'm glad to know you're my accomplice.

We are sure to succeed.

Lin goes back to the sound ninjas and Sakura is called for training with Kakashi

SakuraPerfect timing now I'll be able to tell Naruto all about this plan of Lin's and Kakashi sensei too! But why not Sasuke? I wonder?

What Sakura doesn't realize is that Sasuke is a spy for Orochimaru and anything she tells him he will report and it could blow Lin's cover big time! Lin has foresaw that Sasuke would become one of Orochimaru's lackies.

Lin Sakura I'm with the sound ninjas now. Please go tell Naruto and everyone we talked about if you can. Oh and don't say a word of this to Sasuke got that!

Sakuragot it I promise but why can't I tell Sasuke?

Lin You may not yet know but the only reason Sasuke rejoined your team is that so he could gather information for Orochimaru.

He's a spy! If he finds out it will blow my cover and everything will be ruined! So please don't tell him!

SakuraHow could Sasuke be a spy!

Lin He just is sorry Sakura but that's the way it is.

SakuraWell it's not fair!

Lin I know and when we destroy Orochimaru Saskue will be free of his grasp so please bear with me and don't tell him okay?

Sakura sigh, Okay.

Lin thank you Sakura, and wish me luck I'm about to go into the belly of the beast! Bye.

Scene4 Sakura reveals

Sakura is on her way to the training grounds to meet up with Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi sensei to start training and to plan for their next mission.

Sakura is all ready to tell Naruto and Kakashi about Lin's plan but she is still trying to cope with the fact that Sasuke is a spy. She wants to let him on it but is kept to strict secrecy against Sasuke because as was said before if she tells him that could blow Lin's cover and Kimmimaro already threatened to kill her if he found out she was betraying them. So Sakura realizes there are major risks in telling Sasuke about this. One problem how is she going to tell Naruto and Kakashi if Sasuke is around the whole time?

Naruto: Hey Sakura what took you so long?

Kakashi: Yeah I'm usually the one that's late not you!

Sakura: Sorry I had some important business to take care of.

Sasuke: Something is weird about her today I'd better investigate this I have a funny feeling.

Oh no Sasuke is on the prowl what is Sakura going to do now?

Kakashi: Back to the point this mission is simple really all you have to do is try to find this scroll in this whole forest around you and throughout the village.

But be wary you only have one hour to do this so good luck! Ready, set, go!

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all split up to find that one scroll. Sakura pulls Naruto aside.

Naruto: Hey hey Sakura what are you doing? Were supposed to look for the scroll come on Sasuke will find it before us if we don't hurry!

Sakura: Naruto the scroll can wait this in important!

Naruto: If I am right is this something to do with Orochimaru?

Sakura: Yes and we can't let Sasuke find out!

Naruto: Sakura I never thought I'd hear you say that! HAHA SUCKS FOR SASUKE!

Sakura: Here is Lin's plan.

Naruto: Oh yes Lin's plan to bring him down that's right!

Sakura: Okay Lin is with the sound ninjas right now and she is currently doing what she said she would.

Her reason is this Orochimaru killed her friend Raymond and she wants revenge but more than that he plans to destroy Konoha!

You know the people I was with earlier right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: Well there are two other members and one of them holds this all-powerful ghost named Dell and Orochimaru wants to use Dell's powers to destroy Konoha.

Lin however says that all the members of Gorillaz have powers that could very much alter this but she also says that they don't even realize it and that's a bad thing.

So what she wants to do is follow the ninja's to Orochimaru's lair in the Sound Village and create a doppleganger of herself to help Orochimaru personally meanwhile the real her will subdue Kabuto and take his place to in on Orochimaru's secrets she said she'll let him have the Gorillaz for a short time but when she discovers his weakness she will put him out of power and win back the Sound Village back for it's people and her clan. She will use Orochimaru's own secret weapon against him and awaken the Gorillaz true powers and kill him. Once she does that she will request help from dell to keep them on our side and not let Orochimaru destroy Konoha. Oh and she wants you, me, Tsunade, and Kakashi to help her and to also use us as decoys and distractions for Kabuto and the other Sound ninjas. So Naruto are you in?

Naruto: I'm in believe it! I would love to get my hands on that bastard. But Sakura why can't Sasuke know?

Sakura: Oh yes when Lin told me not to tell him I wondered that too and I asked the same question.

It turns out that she knows the only reason Sasuke came back to us.

Naruto: What reason is that? I always thought he wanted to!

Sakura: Sasuke is a spy for Orochimaru sent to spy on the village of Konoha including us.

Naruto: I always thought there was something weird about him lately he's been acting strange

Sakura looks at her watch

Sakura: Oh Naruto we better get going there's only a half hour left to find the scroll!

Naruto: Then let's go!

Naruto and Sakura chase after Sasuke hopping from one building to the next. Then they landed on the top of the Hokages office where Tsunade just happened to be looking around at her village.Then all of a sudden here comes Naruto jumping near her.

Tsunade: Naruto what are you doing!

Naruto: Oh grandma Tsunade we were just on a training mission from Kakashi.

Tsunade: Oh well Naruto tell Kakashi that I need to speak with Sakura for a moment. We need her help.

Sakura: What do you need me for lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Come with me Sakura.

Sakura: Okay…

Sakura follows Tsunade down the stairs and into her office Tsunade takes a seat and Sakura stands on the other side of her desk.

Tsunade: Sakura we have just been informed by a reliable source that Uchiha Sasuke is a spy for Orochimaru.

Sakura: I know Lin told me oh yeah Tsunade Lin wanted me to ask you to something.

Sakura tells Tsunade about Lin's plan and Tsunade considered it

Sakura: So lady Tsunade are you in?

Tsunade: I am glad to help my fellow ninjas to bring down evil especially Orochimaru so I will consider this because I don't know how busy I am.

But if I can't I'll ask Shizune to do it. Who knows maybe both of us will. SHIZUNE!

Shizune: Yes lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Sakura has important matters to discuss with you regarding Orochimaru.

Shizune: Orochimaru I'm listening.

Sakura tells her about Lin's plan and Shizune accepts. She wants to help.

Tsunade: I don't think I'll be busy so I will help you, Naruto, and Lin, and I will call for Kakashi later and ask him so that way Sasuke won't know.

Sakura: Thank you Tsunade Sama! I'll tell Lin she should be coming back to look for the other two Gorillaz members

Sakura goes back to Kakashi and she finds the scroll near the lake under the bridge.

Sakura: Man what an easy place to hide it.

Naruto goes home and finds a letter on his door step. Surprise it's from Lin.

Letter: Naruto I'm sure that Sakura already told you this but I need your help to bring down that bastard Orochimaru. I am with the sound ninjas right now and their all asleep. They don't get much sleep just like my best friend Gaara oh by the way Gaara agreed to help us considering Orochimaru killed his father. So I am glad to know that you're in if you get this message please meet me in an hour in the clearing where you first fought Mizuki. I have sent letters to Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura too so they should also be there as well as Gaara. Well Kimmimaro just woke up and if he catches me writing this he'll kill me so I gotta go. Meet me there at 6:00.

Ryusei Lin

Scene5 Gaara 

Everyone shows up and Naruto is wondering what is going to happen next.Then Tsunade shows up, next it's Sakura, then Kakashi,and last nut not least Lin. But then Gaara steps out of the shadows.

Gaara: (sizing up everyone) …Looks like we're all here.

Lin: Hey Gaara! (Smiles widely)

Gaara: (gently nods his head in acknowledgement)

Tsunade: So what's the new plan I already know what you want to do Lin but what about us?

Lin: Alright we have to discuss this in full detail.

Naruto: Lets have it! Gaara you got any ideas?

Gaara: Hm? Unhhhh…. Not at the moment. Lin just brought me here and mentioned something about "needing my help" or whatever… (turns to Tsunade) I have a valid reason why YOU should help us though…

Tsunade: (angrily) Were you looking through my window again?

Gaara: (innocently) only for a few moments. By the way, your new drapes are lovely.

Tsunade: Thank you HEY!

Lin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Oh, Gaara… (puts a hand on Gaara's shoulder)

Gaara: (stabbing at her with a stick) Oh, my personal space!

(Sakura walks away, and Gaara makes a "shoot her with a shotgun" motion)

As you can see Gaara has become (scuffle, Gaara takes over keyboard) I've been working this desk job for two months and I HATE IT! HATE IT HATE IT HATEITHATEITHATEITHATEIT! (Another scuffle, Gaara is escorted out by Security, yelling curses into the air) and that was our insight from Gaara. Gaara curses into the air. Gaara screams, sand arms appear and throw off the Security guard and hand him their tasers. More insight considering this is Gaara's chapter!

Gaara: Haha! Fry, piggy! (Shocks the guard repeatedly)

(anyway, back to the story)

Gaara: So, what can I get you Naruto? Coffee, Ramen, Sodium Trinitol?

Naruto: What was that last one?

Gaara: (innocently) R-Ramen?

Lin: My plan is to have you guys help me but we have to figure out what each of you will do. Gaara, you're with me, Naruto you are with me too, Sakura you will fight Tayuya and distract Kabuto, Tsunade I want you to rescue the Gorillaz. Sakura you're with Tsunade after you fight Tayuya. Lets go home to get packed then we'll leave at dawn. Everyone got that?

Naruto: Got it!

Sakura: Okay!

Tsunade: No wonder you're a Jonin you have great leading skills. Yes I got it!

Gaara: Whatever.

Lin: Wait everyone I should remind you not a word of this to Sasuke.

Everyone: All right!

Everyone goes home to get ready for leaving to the Rice Country where the Sound Village is located. Then they meet back at the spot with all their stuff packed they then are about to leave.

Tsunade: You realize that if you leave without anyone knowing you become missing ninja right?

Lin: Yes and that's the risk I'm willing to take besides I'm not even from this village Lin says as she puts on her sound ninja headband.

Tsunade: You're certainly not a spy are you? What's your story?

Lin: No I am not a spy but I already am a missing ninja from the sound Village notice my headband has a deep cut in it. I went missing because Orochimaru took over and things started to get bad so I realized I couldn't stop him there I had to do it elsewhere. The best place was the Village of Konoha.

Tsunade: Where are the sound ninjas?

Lin: They are on and errand for Orochimaru and lucky for me they didn't need my help. You see the pink haired girl Tayuya a friend of mine from the ninja academy has been brainwashed by Orochimaru and I am also trying to save her before he has no more use for her and kills her. The downside of working for Orochimaru is that if he doesn't want you anymore he will kill you.

Naruto: So all of the sound ninjas are in grave danger and no matter how evil they are I want to help them!

Lin: Naruto you are a good guy even to enemies. You are a good friend also even you Gaara!

Gaara: Strangely pleased Thank you Lin. You were my first friend ever.

So every one heads out of the village and risking becoming missing ninja head off to the sound village.

Scene 6Rescue me

As the night goes by it starts to get really chilly and the winds blow faster with every passing second. Orochimaru is hiding away in his lair.

Orochimaru: Kabuto I need you to go fetch the Gorillaz for me I need to test their powers.

Kabuto:Orochimaru-sama they don't even know that they have powers. How are we going to test them?

Orochimaru: Don't worry about that it seems that there are two missing members so we can worry about that later. Kimmimaro, Tayuya, and Kiddomaru are out now trying to find the rest of them. Meanwhile we should prepare for any interruptions.

Kabuto: Once we have their powers Konoha will not know what hit them.

Orochimaru: That's exactly what I want especially now that my old friend Tsunade is in charge.

Orochimaru, and Kabuto: evil laugh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

In the cell of Orochimaru's fortress 2-D and Noodle are waiting for rescue

2-D: Ah Noodle what did we get ourselves into now were trapped in some crazy fans castle!

Noodle: Oh great….

2-D: Man I hope Murdoc and Russel don't get kidnapped as well.

Noodle: Yeah me too. I wonder what their doing right now.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Murdoc is looking for his band members unaware of the danger he's in

Murdoc: Oh blimey 2-D, Noodle, Russel? Where are you?

Russel: Yo man I finally found you!

Murdoc: I was looking for you too where is 2-D and Noodle?

Russel: Man I can ask you the same thing!

There was a rustle in the tree above and then a net dropped on Murdoc and Russel.

Murdoc: WTF! What si the meaning of this!

Russel: Yeah man what's the big idea!

Kimmimaro: If you want to see your friends than come with us and don't give as any trouble!

Murdoc: Why should we and what did you do with 2-D and Noodle!

Tayuya: I thought he said not to give us any trouble!

Murdoc: Well evil ain't all that bad I guess hey baby.

Tayuya: Ugh! Not even if you were the last guy on earth!

Russel: Man I don't believe you! You flirt at a time like this?

Murdoc: Hey man I can't help it! She's beautiful!

Kimmimaro: Hey Tayuya I think someone likes you!

Kiddomaru: Shouldn't we be going back to Orochimaru now?

Tayuya: Whatever lets go.

So the sound ninjas grab Murdoc and Russel and head back to the sound village.

Murdoc: Somebody help!

Russel: Anyone help us!

Scene 7 Naruto Barrage

Naruto, Lin, Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade are half way to Orochimaru's

fortress. They pass through the rice coutry.

Kakashi: So this is Orochimaru's castle eh?

They look down the stairs toward the entrance to what looks like a built in Labyrinth. Orochimaru's palace the sound village is located under the base of a tree.

Kakashi: This place is probably filled with booby traps.

Sakura: It is Sensei believe me when Naruto and I came her with Jiraiya to rescue Sasuke we got caught in all kinds of traps it was unavoidable really.

Naruto: So here we are back at this horrid place again only this time Sasuke isn't here.

Lin: So are you ready?

Naruto: Yeah!

Gaara: Sure.

Tsunade: Yes!

Kakashi: Yeah let's go.

Sakura: Let's do it for Sasuke and the Gorillaz!

Lin: Quick we have no time to waste now everyone be quiet as a mouse we can't raise suspicion.

Everyone runs in to the entrance and down a few halls then they run into a trap with spike walls.

Lin: This is such an old school trap man.

Naruto: Still we can't take it lightly come on lets try and find the switch.

Sakura: Or better yet Tsunade!

Tsunade punches the walls of spikes and they crumble to the floor.

Sakura: Everyone look out!

Spikes start flying everywhere and they almost hit the team. When all the spikes hit the floor the whole room is in shambles, on the other side is a door. Naruto and everyone else head towards it but then Kabuto stops in front of them.

Kabuto: So Naruto-kun what are you doing here? Are you here to stop Orochimaru and possibly kill him? That would be highly impossible because if you want to kill him you have to get past me first!

Naruto: No problem Kabuto man! I could do that in my sleep!

Kabuto: Prove it then!

Naruto: Taijo Kagebushiin no Jutsu! Multiple shadow divided art

Naruto makes 1,000 or more doppelgangers of himself

Kabuto: Just a one trick pony how lame!

Naruto: KABUTO YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG I REALLY AM!

Sakura: That's right you go Naruto!

Naruto goes straight for Kabuto

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kabuto appears behind Naruto, Naruto turns around and punches Kabuto in the face and breaks his glasses. Kabuto goes flying and lands into the wall.

Kabuto: DAMN YOU NARUTO KUN!

Naruto: Don't talk like were friends you traitor! Better yet Orochimaru's lackey pretending to want to save us during the Chunnin selection exams! When all you wanted was Sasuke! YOU'RE A LIAR AND TO THINK WE TRUSTED YOU!

Kabuto is really angry and he goes at Naruto with a kunai knife. Naruto hops out of the way and Kabuto not looking where he's going rams into one of Naruto's doppelgangers and it punches him in the stomach Kabuto's kunai flew out of his hand and into one of the spikes and it falls and just misses himt. Kabuto lets his guard down cleary underestimating Naruto. Naruto realizes this and while Kabuto is distracted with trying to pull out his kunai knife Naruto starts putting his chakura into his hands..

Naruto: You know Kabuto the one thing that ticks me off is when stuck up ninja's like you underestimate me! RASENGAN!

Kabuto: WHAT!

Naruto: Yeah Kabuto! Be afraid this is one of my strongest techniques!

Naruto starts toward Kabuto and hits him with the swirling ball of Chakura it hits Kabuto and he starts to spin and he spins upside down to the right. The force of the Rasengan is so strong that Kabuto flies through the wall and lands in the room behind it.

Kabuto: DAMMIT!

Naruto: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Naruto walks over to the limp Kabuto lying on the ground.

Naruto: That's why you never underestimate me!

Kabtuo: I see you have gotten stronger Naruto I didn't think you would beat me this fast.

Kabuto passed out. Naruto and the rest of the team continued on deeper into Orochimaru's castle. They come running into a hall and they hear music playing. The same music that last ensnared Jiraiya. They start to move toward the room the music is coming from. They open the door and there's a woman sitting there playing a citar.

Woman: I've been waiting for you.

This woman has long black hair with bangs she has brown eyes and is dressed in a Kimmimono. She is average height and is she is playing a traditional geisha dance song on the citar.

Woman: My name is Minami and Orochimaru has captured me.

Naruto: So Minami who is that beautiful music for?

Minami: IT'S FOR YOU! YOU SEE I GOT YOU INTO MY TRAP! HAHAHAHAHA!OROCHIMARU WILL BE PLEASED I HAVE CAUGHT THE INTRUDERS!

Sakura: You lied you are not a captive you're just a decoy used to distract us! Well you know what we won't let you do that!

Minami: I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!

Minami starts to transform. She is rapidly changing and she turns into a giant snake. Naruto looks very annoyed.

Naruto: NO not this again I refuse to be swallowed by another giant snake.

Sakura: QUICK NARUTO THE DOOR!

Minami: It's impossible you see… the door with just one touch now can electrocute you.

You won't make it out alive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lin goes for the snake and yells SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!

Lin transfers herself into the snake Minami and does what she does best turning her enemies on each other while controlling them herself.

Minami: WHAT? NO! I CAN'T SUCCUMB TO THIS! MY PYSCHE CAN'T BE THAT WEAK!

Lin making Minami talk only you hear her voice coming out of Minami's mouth.

Lin: Well it seems that it is you don't have a strong will so you're an easy target you're easily led not a leader and that's why Orochimaru took you because you'd do anything for anyone your will is weak!

Lin was bringing down the bad guy while making her snake body slither to the door. She took her tail and bashed it on the door creating a huge hole where the door used to be The shock of the electricity sent the snake flying and Lin's body suffering.

Lin: GOTCHA! EVERYONE GO!

Everyone runs past the dead snake girl, she died because her will wasn't strong enough to handle Lin's shintenshin and when her tail whacked the door she was electrocuted to death Lin was hurt in the wave as well and her body suffered because of that she was unable to move but luckily Tsunade was there to help her.

Tsunade: Lin you are so reckless, a very reckless kunoichi. How come you didn't get out before she hit the electric door?

Lin: It's a sacrifice I had to make because if I hadn't I would have lost control over her and we would never have gotten out of here. You of all people should know that some times a ninja has to make sacrifices to save her loved ones.

Tsunade: That's right and now I understand your reasoning. I made many sacrifices…Thinking of her boyfriend Dan and her younger brother Nawaki, who Naruto reminds her so much of.

Sakura: Lin are you all right?

Lin: I'm fine thanks for being concerned about me.

Gaara walks up to Lin with a concerned look on his face.

Gaara: Lin you saved our lives…thank you my friend.

Lin smiles sweetly at Gaara

Lin: No problem my friend.

There is a huge sound of some stone moving Tsunade turns around to see the doors closing.

Tsunade: Everyone there's no time to chat we got to get out of here!

Everyone looked at the door Gaara put Lin over his shoulder and everyone left right when the doors closed.

Naruto: Man that was close believe it!

The group ventures deeper into Orochimaru's fortress they pass a hall full of jail cells one of the jailers calls out to them.

Jailer: Hey you shouldn't be here! Get out while you can if Orochimaru finds you he'll devour you! Like he did my friend! Get out while you can!

Naruto: We can't we have to rescue the Gorillaz and Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp and Lin's friend Tayuya.

Jailer: Ah Tayuya that red haired broad. She's quite a handful I tell ya.

Lin: Did you know her?

Jailer: Yeah… she and I were friends in the academy.

Lin: What! You too?

Jailer: Yeah why? What's your name?

Lin: My name is Ryusei Lin.

Jailer: My name is Azuma Terran.

Lin: TERRAN IS THAT REALLY YOU? SENSEI?

Terran: Hah disguises are one of my specialties.

Lin: Well you taught me well too don't you think I look like one of the sound ninjas? With their big purple bows and all?

Terran: You still need a little work if I can see through that disguises then so can Orochimaru.

Lin: No he thinks I'm on his side. If he knew I was betraying him I would be dead already by Kimmimaro.

Terran: You'd be surprised what tricks my brother has up his sleeves.

Lin: Is that so? I won't let him get me.

Terran: For all you know he's already gotten to you.

Lin stares at Terran through the bars and she turns around and looks at Naruto, then Tsunade, then Kakashi, and then Gaara. She hears a sound behind them. Then Kimmimaro steps out of the shadows.

Kimmimaro: Lin what are you doing? I thought I told you not to betray us or I'd kill you!

Lin: Don't worry Kimmimaro I am doing no such thing I was merely leading these guys to their cell. I mean after Minami caught them.

Kimmimaro: Somehow I just don't buy that!

Kimmimaro stops and then…

Tayuya: Kimmimaro not now we have to ask Lin for help.

Lin: What is it Tayuya?

Tayuya: Orochimaru is sick someone cursed him and he can't use his hands.

Lin Damn what am I going to do? I have to help Tayuya so my cover isn't blown but I can't betray Naruto and them either? I have to make a decision and I have to make it now or I'm toast!

Terran: Lady Lin leave these "prisoners" to me I will escort them deeper into the castle you go help my brother if you can.

Lin: Thank you master I will and now my cover won't be blown.

Okay Tayuya I'm coming I'll have this jailer escort them to their cells.

Tayuya: Okay then lets go.

Kimmimaro,Tayuya and Lin leave they disappear into the shadows of the castle leaving Naruto and the team to watch after them.

Naruto: So Lin is gonna "betray" us. Naruto knows it won't happen

Terran: Shut up and get in the cell there is a secret way into Orochimaru's room from here.

Terran leads the team into this secret passageway and it's pitch black except for the occasional torch light that hangs on the walls the bloody walls of the sound villages past with Orochimaru's reign. Terran walks into a room with everyone following behind them this room is well lit and there is a big chair in the middle of it. The man in the chair turns around and finally it's OROCHIMARU!

Terran: YOU Brother.

Orochimaru: So nice to see you again Rikimaru Teran's real name before he changed

it. I see you've brought the brats along oh and Tsunade. You will heal my hands and you won't refuse like last time right?

Tsunade: Wrong!

Orochimaru: I see…you are as difficult as ever. Oh and about Sasuke if you came here to free him you're sadly mistaken.

Sakura: We'll take Sasuke back just you watch!

What will become of the team? Will they succeed in their mission? Will they kill Orochimaru? Will Lin rescue Tayuya and the Gorillaz? Find out in the next chapter. The climax is yet to come be prepared for a lot more action.

Scene 8 it's finally over or is it?

Terran, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Tsunade, are all in a room with Orochimaru about to destroy him mean while Lin, Tayuya, and Kimmimaro show up at Orochimaru's side to help him, then all of a sudden Kimmimaro pushes Lin in front of Orochimaru.

Lin: KIMMIMARO WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Kimmimaro: Because it's time for your evaluation.

Tayuya: Yeah we need to find out if you're really with us or not. If not you might as well not continue this charade and expose yourself now.

Orochimaru: Come to me my child lets have a look at you.

Lin: Okay…

Lin walks in front of Orochimaru and he sizes her up.

Orochimaru: Just as I thought your disguise is very weak. Anyone can see through it Ryusei Lin or is it YAMANAKA RYUSEI LIN!

Lin: Well, well it looks as though you finally figured it out AZUMA OROCHIMARU

Gaara creeps up from behind Orochimaru's throne and wraps his arm around Orochimaru's neck.

Gaara: Miss me much?

Orochimaru: Gaara so you're here too.

Gaara: Yeah. How'd you like that long over due haircut to start BELOW THE JUGULAR?

Kimmimaro: Sorry Orochimaru-sama Kabuto appears to be dead.

Orochimaru: Damn I can't run away like usual. AS I SAID GET THEM!

Tayuya and Kimmimaro: YES SIR!

Lin: Tayuya don't it's me Lin! Your friend!

Tayuya: Don't lie like that! You're not Lin! Lin died in the war two years ago!

Lin: No I never died I was kidnapped by Terran here! He took me away to train for two years and he never let me return here. He had me stay in Konoha but when you and Orochimaru attacked during the chunin selection exams I saw you and I had to meet with you again but then I found out Orochimaru brainwashed you and he became my sworn enemy and not just the enemy of my home the sound village either but he was apparently an enemy of everyone including you. Did you know that he plans to have Kimmimaro kill you? I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! OROCHIMARU I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND TAYUYA!

Orochimaru sinks into the chair and starts to disappear into the darkness

Gaara: (eyes blacken, demon taking over, snarling) FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY! GET BACK HERE, COWARD!

Orochimaru slinking into the shadows, cackling

TerranYeah brother I haven't even started with you!

Lin and Terran grab hands both of them start putting chakra into the unison for the double rasengan.The chakra overflows and both of them have the most serious looks on their faces.

Terran and Lin: DOUBLE RASENGAN!

Lin and Terran run at Orochimaru with their hands still grasped, Gaara takes out mamozuru's sand claws and holds Orochimaru in place. Kimmimaro tries to step in and gets knocked out of the way by the force of this chakra the chakra of Terrans inner demon Gurukan. They run even faster, faster than the speed of lightning and faster than a speeding bullet. They run into Orochimaru only to send him flying into the wall

knocking him out of his throne. Then Tayuya tries to step in to help Orochimaru only to find Orochimaru has a big hole in his stomach with lots of blood leaking out.

Terran: Well that wasn't hard at all.

But then Orochimaru's skin starts growing back over the hole. He gets up and starts cackling

Orochimaru: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Thought you beat me did you? Well from that body I just absorbed it's highly impossible that ninja that died for me has amazing powers.

Terran: Kino…

Orochimaru: That's right Kino Azuma wasn't it? Our cousin I never thought he would get this strong. But he serves me well. The only obstacle of me destroying Konoha

is these damn arms of mine. They are still cursed by that wreched Hokage.

Naruto getting angry at Orochimaru

Naruto: HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT GRANDPA HOKAGE LIKE THAT! BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S DEAD AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET IT!

Orochimaru: HMMMM…

Naruto: LIN, TERRAN, GAARA, TSUNADE, SAKURA CHAN LETS GET HIM!

Gaara continues to hold Orochimaru in place, and Naruto, Sakura,Tsunade,Terran and Lin run at him they all jump on him.

Lin: Oh by the way Orochimaru about your plan to use the Gorillaz to destroy Konoha that's not gonna happen.

Noodle: Yeah ya wet noodle were going to teach you a lesson. NO ONE KIDNAPS THE GORILLAZ!

Russel: YO DELL!

Russels eyes turn white and his hat starts to float, then all of a sudden there is this big blue ghost dressed as a rapper with big huge eyes and red lips. He's wearing a bright white T-shirt.

Russel: Show him your killer rhymes CLINTEASTWOOD MAN!

Dell starts rapping the song Clint east wood and the Gorillaz music instruments appear. Noodle and murdoc start to play the bass and the guitar and Russel starts to play the drums while 2-D grabs the microphone and starts singing the first chorus then Dell starts rapping.

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad **2-D**  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

Yeah... Ha Ha!  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age Dell  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable  
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
For you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token  
Psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad **2-D**  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

The essence the basics  
Without it you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Childlike in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy Dell  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child apiece  
Every cloud you see  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise  
Corruption in disguise  
From this !#$' enterprise  
Now I'm sucking to your lies  
Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides  
with me as a guide  
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so mother !$#&  
Remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
(that it's all in your head)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future

_**Orochimaru is blown away and he is close to death because of this these ninjas and these band members all thanks to them Orochimaru is on the brink of death. A gorilla reaches up from the ground and grabs Orochimaru and throws him into Terran's arms. Naruto slams Orochimaru with his taijutsu, Terran uses the Rasengan, Gaara squeezes him with the sand coffin, Sakura shoots her poison chakra at him, Tsunade breaks his face Literally and Lin uses the shintenshin on him to make him commit suicide.Kimmimaro is passed out Lin takes Tayuya who is also passed out and she and the team free all the prisoners. Everyone leaves Orochimaru's palace only making it as empty as a ghost town The Gorillaz follow them out.**_

**2-D**: I'd say that was the best action I'd ever seen! Thank you for rescuing us!

**Noodle**: Yeah thank you!

**Murdoc**: Yeah in fact you should come to our concert some time.

**Sakura: **We pretty much already did. KILLER PERFOMANCE AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY!

**Russel**: Dell you kicked #!

**Dell**: YO thanks man and I gotta love that percussion you provide it helped a lot.

**Lin**: Thank you all for your help sorry I had to pretend to betray you thought.

**Naruto**: It's okay we know why. It was for your best friend I would do the same thing for Sakura here.

_**Naruto puts his arm around her and Sakura gets angry**_

**Sakura**: In your dreams NARUTO!

_**She punches him across the clearing in the forest. **_

**Naruto**: OW! SAKURA!

_**Tayuya starts to come to**_

**Tayuya**: MMM what's going on? Where am I? LIN?

**Lin**: crying with tears of joy Yes Tayuya we saved you from Orochimaru's grasp.

**Tayuya**: Orochimaru… Lin thank you he made me do things that I am ashamed of

But I'll atone for that later.

**Lin**: It's okay I'm glad to know that I could save you.

**Sakura**: So that means that Sasuke is free too?

**Terran**: I'm not sure about that I can still sense a bit of Orochimaru's control that he hasn't broken yet. We'll have to wait till we get back for Tsunade to heal him and you too Sakura only your bond can heal him including Naruto's.

**Naruto**: So we killed Orochimaru and rescued Tayuya, Sasuke, and the Gorillaz! LIFE IS GOOD BELIEVE IT!

_**A bomb explodes and Orochimaru's castle blows up**_

**Gaara**: Oh I forgot to tell you I set a bomb when no one was looking.

**Lin**: Gaara you could of killed us how come you didn't say anything. But getting past that GOOD JOB!

**Scene 9 Random peons!**

_**Sasuke is at home and he's wondering what to tell Orochimaru because lately he doesn't know what is going on. No one can be found not even Naruto. Meanwhile he goes to the next village to try and find him and has no luck of it.Poor Sasuke is brainwashed by Orochimaru and he knows it he wants it. To him it's the ultimate power little does he know it could kill him. He and Naruto just like Jiraiya and Orochimaru can possibly become sworn enemies and Sakura's affection would be divided it would be very hard for her also. Meanwhile Lin, Gaara, Naruto, and Tsunade are staying at an inn in the sound village and at the same time they are taking care of Tayuya, Kimmimaro, and Kiddomaru,Yes their helping their enemies except they are not enemies anymore or so we think. Yes they are healing up fine and the team is getting ready to head back to konoha. To try and heal Sasuke once and for all.**_

**Tayuya**: Oh man I have such a headache.

**Kimmimaro**: Damn what's going on?

**Kiddomaru**: My arms hurt.** _He has six of them._**

**Lin**: No don't get up Tayuya you still need your rest. You too! Boys. You all need to lie down until Tsunade and I are done we were trained in the medical ops.

**Kiddomaru**: Just like old Kabuto eh?

**Tsunade**: Yeah. Now hold still we're almost done.

_**Orochimaru's seal hurt Kimmimaro, Tayuya, and Kiddomaru and they were hurt in the blast Sakon was already healed and he was let out earlier than the others he promised to be good from now on. Since he's not brainwashed any longer.**_

**Naruto**: You are going to be all right so don't worry Tsunade is the best medical ninja in Konoha and she's the Hokage! How about that! Our leader is also our best doctor.

**Tsunade**: Alright you're done your free to go.

**Tayuya**: Actually Lin I want to go back to Konoha with you. If that's okay.

**Lin**: It's okay you can Tayuya.

**Tayuya**: There is some thing I should tell you Lin. I helped kidnap Sasuke and I also helped brainwash him. He is a spy for Orochimaru and will stop at nothing to kill anyone who would get in Orochiamru's way. But he doesn't know Orochimaru is dead and when he finds out it was you four that killed him. He'll come after you despite the fact that two of you are his teammates. It is possible that close friends can become sworn enemies. That's the last thing anyone would want even people on the wrong side. Like I was. Another thing I must confess. I hurt Shikamaru and even tried to kill him with my puppets. Speaking of which where is my flute I want to play you a song.Don't worry I won't hurt you.

_**Lin hands Tayuya the flute and she starts to play a beautiful melody. It winds up putting Kimmimaro, and Kiddomaru to sleep. Heheh the Gorillaz are sitting there listening to her song Tayuya's song and they are enjoying it. Everyone enjoys the song and almost falls asleep.**_

**Tayuya**: That's the song I use to put these two to sleep when they're being rowdy at night. It's my lullaby. Do you remember it Lin?

**Lin**: Yes like yesterday if I recall I would come to sleep over at your house and when your mom couldn't get us to sleep she'd play that song for us and we were out like a light. Such good memories. Speaking of which have you seen your mother and father since then?

**Tayuya**: Sadly no. But I do know they are still alive and they still live at my old home so I will see them again.

**Lin**: I sure hope so. Oh Tayuya is there a way to heal Sasuke?

**Tayuya**: Yes there is it's the same way you healed me.

**Lin**: The strong bond of friend ship that should work. Naruto, Sakura are you up to this?

**Naruto**: why not Sasuke is my friend after all.

**Sakura**: OH YES! this is it once Sasuke realizes I saved him he will be mine and not that pig Ino's.

**Scene 10 It's not or till the fat Chouji sings!**

_**Just kidding especially to those Chouji fans out there SUIMASEN! I'm sorry in Japanese or GOMEN.**_

_**The rest of the night passes and everyone is asleep Duh Naruto is snoring and yes since Naruto defeated Mamozuru Gaara can sleep so he's sleeping and sand is flowing around him. Tsunade is on her stomach Lin is on her side a Kimmimaro is on his bones HAHA, Tayuya is on her back and Kiddomaru is tied up in his web. Don't you see? It's like a James and the giant peach thing. You know it! But then Naruto wakes up and he realizes that the sun is just rising. Then slowly everyone wakes up.**_

**Naruto**: Oh man I'm still tired.

_**Naruto wearing his kitty cat Penguin pajamas I'm just calling them penguins because I don't know what it is. wakes up and just begins to stir when he goes out into the living room and finds Jiraiya there! With Tsunade!**_

**Naruto**: EROSENIN! What are you doing here?

**Jairaya**: Oh Naruto-kun I just came to annoy you. Not I'm here to see what happened to Orochimaru. Tsunade was going to take me there and see.

**Naruto**: Oh all right just as long as you don't go peeping.

**Tsunade**: Don't worry I'm keeping a tight rein on him.**_ Pulls up Jiraiay's collar and almost chokes him_**

**Jiraiya**: O-Kay- I-won't.

**Tsunade**: You'd better not.

_**So they leave to see the ruins and Naruto has his break fast everyone wakes up and does the same. Tayuya wakes up Lin by splashing her with water.**_

**Tayuya**: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lin**: TAYUYA!

**Tayuya**: I JUST COULDN'T RESIST SORRY! Hey Lin want to help me get Kimmimaro and Kiddomaru they're still asleep and they won't wake up.

_**Lin is changing out of her wet clothes.**_

**Lin**: Yeah sure it could be fun! I would love to see their reactions!**_ Chuckles evilly_**

**Bonus chapter**

**Tayuya**; Duct tape duct tape who wants the duct tape!

_**Gaara raises his hand empathetically**_

**Gaara**: I DO!

_**(Tayuya throws it to him. Gaara unravels a little, and gives Kiddomaru an evil grin. Kiddomaru realizes what's about to happen and takes a step back. A look of sheer terror on his face.**_

**Kimmimaro**: I think were wasting lines here.**_Gaara tapes over Kiddomaru's mouth_**

**Tayuya**: Yeah we are being so random GET ON WITH IT!

**Gaara**: Suck it up you just wish you were as funny as I am.

**Naruto: **GET ON WITH IT DATTEBAYO!

_**This time I'm telling the truth lets get back to the story. Never mind I LIED AGAIN! HAHA THIS IS A WASTE OF A CHAPTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM WASTING YOUR TIME AND JUST IN CASE YOUR WONDERING WHAT FLAVOR HOOKAH IT WAS I SMOKED IT WAS PINA COLADA! WHAT DRUGS AM I ON? GOOD QUESTION! I am really kidding about all that except the hookah part. I am really hyper.**_

**Lin**: I see so it's the power of friendship. The strong bond that holds people together just like duct tape. But the slightest stretch and it will be severed.

**Tayuya**: Duct tape classic analogy Lin.

**Lin**: Why thank you!

**Tsunade**: You are all healed and if you want to be a resident of Konoha I will get your papers when we get back. You boys want to come too or are you going to stay here in oto.

**Kimmimaro**: Um…well there is not much for me to do anymore since Orochimaru's kingdom fell so I think I'll take over the world.

**Kiddomaru**: Uh I'm going to spin my web elsewhere. Maybe Suna.

**Gaara**: Hey, Spiderman! Stay where I can see you, or I'll turn your white collar into a red one!

_**Has nothing to do with the scene, but is happening anyway**_

**Gaara**: WHO STOLE MY LAST PUDDING CUP! I CAN'T WORK WITHOUT PUDDING! I know you took it, Naruto! Cough it up!

(Seizes Naruto by the legs and shakes him, upside-down)

**Naruto**: **_(between shakes)_** I-I-I D-D-I-D-D-N-A-A –T-A-K-E-I-T!

**Gaara: **LIES! FILTHY LIEEEEEEESSSSSS! Choke on your falsehoods, brat!

_**(Continues to shake Naruto)**_

**Naruto**: Forgive me.

**Gaara**: NEVER!

_**Back to the point. This is what happens after the story ends. So the Gorillaz start their private thank you concert for the Ninjas and as usual Sakura is acting like a fanatic.**_

**Tayuya**: Their music is better than the music of the sound village that's for sure.

**_AHAHAHAHAHA_**


End file.
